Auradon's Magic
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: The gang ventures into the gigantic chamber that they found, not knowing what was inside... This is the sequel to LKTV, will still focus on BenLos, but may also show other pairings. M/M warning ;p Also, a review or two wouldn't hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Weee! Finally! The sequel to LKTV is here, Auradon's Magic! (AM for short :P)**

 **This will _still_ focus a little bit on BenLos, but the story will be different. I will also put in other pairings too. Also, if you hadn't notice, there are... _a few_ interactions between all my fics I've made so far, and that's how it's gonna go. You will see certain parts of my fic that you might not understand unless you read the others.**

 **HAUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHA (Awkward laugh)**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed LKTV, and are looking forward to AM as I too am looking forward to writing it and maybe getting reviews? ;P**

 **ANYWAYS, now I present to you, the very first chapter to Auradon's Magic!**

* * *

 _Previously... on LKTV..._

 _Chapter 13 -Auradonian Magic Chamber- the End...?_

 _Carlos literally pushed the blue button as soon as Jay finished, and watched as everyone face-palmed. The end of the tunnel started shifting too, this time, revealing a glowing blue door._

 _Everyone ran towards it. We all held our hands really tightly anticipating what's behind the door. Carlos nodded at Ben, and he pushed the key into the hole, and turned it. The door slowly started disappearing..._

 _We all gasped in awe as we watched the door completely disappeared, and revealing what was behind it..._

 _"This is it, the secret of Auradon..." Doug state before we slowly walked in one by one..._

* * *

 _Chapter 1 -Auradonian Magic Chamber pt2- the Beginning..._

3rd Person View

No one could comprehend what they were seeing, it was as if they entered a completely different world.

It was all magical.

The room, more like dimension they entered was, to say gigantic is an understatement. There were platforms that look like as if they were made out of different gems. The path leading to the main platform was made out of the same material that was used to make the magical bridge connecting Auradon and Isle of the Lost. It was half-transparent, but instead of golden colored it was silver colored. Audrey was the first one that stepped on it, every step she took made it splash out silver glittery dusts that disappeared into thin air.

Under all those platforms and stuff, was an endless abyss, with mysterious blue-ish mist coming from it. There were 6 platforms in total, the large middle one branching into 5 mini-platforms. Then on top there were four more platforms. On the wall of the room were four giant screens each facing the four floating platforms on top.

At the main platform stood a giant ball, it was being supported by some fancy looking columns, the same ones that we saw back at the Enchanted Lake. The ball looked like it's supposed to be lit, but instead it was unlit and sitting idle on the columns.

You can only imagine how huge the room was, nobody dared to ask how this room existed or who built it. Nobody noticed the slightly-visible barrier, everyone was too busy admiring the odd place they just entered. They were about to start their journey to the middle platform, but as soon as the four villain kids stepped onto the bridge, they all started levitating uncontrollably one by one.

Carlos yelled for help as he started levitating higher and higher, the abyss was already scary enough for him, but now he was getting even higher. Audrey tried to grab Mal's ankles, but she let go as soon as she was being lifted together with Mal.

As soon as the four villain kids were approximately 10 feet off the path, a bubble formed around them.

* * *

Ben's POV

I watched as Carlos, Mal, Evie and Jay get trapped inside a giant bubble corresponding to their favorite colors as soon as they stepped through the invisible barrier. They fell asleep instantly in the bubble, and slowly floated upwards. They all floated onto these weird platforms with giant rectangular screen-like things on top of each.

Evie landed on a silver royal-esque platform, Mal landed on a green-misty platform, Jay ended on a platform that looks like it's made of sandstone, and Carlos landed on a thorny platform.

We heard a voice echo throughout the giant chamber, saying "In order four these four to step into the Chamber, they must pass the tests given onto them in their dreams. If they fail to pass this test... They shall never wake up again"...

My face turned from awe to horror as soon as the voice finished. Then the screen facing Evie turned on, showing what she was about to face.

* * *

Evie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, when it was completely opened, I was in awe again. I was in a room that looked like it belonged to a super-star, there were racks after racks of stylish clothes, then in the middle of the room was a mirror. The floor looked like it was made out of Birch boards, not sure if they were just floor covers or actual birch boards. I looked around as I slowly walked to the mirror, admiring everything. As soon as I got to the mirror, I couldn't see my reflection.

I said to myself "What is up with this mirror?" I was startled when I heard a voice, calling out "Hello, Evie..." What's even scarier is that it was _my_ voice! I looked around to see who managed to imitate my voice, but I was the only one in that giant room.

When I looked back at the mirror, I saw my reflection. I waved my hands but the reflection didn't. She instead shook her head and said "Oh Evie.. You don't deserve to stay in Auradon." my reflection said to me.

She continued to say negative things, a few minutes later I said "Enough! You're just my reflection, I don't need to listen to you." She smirked at me, then said "I'm not _just_ your reflection, I am you." as she stepped out of the mirror. There were 2 of me now in this room, the other one originally being a reflection. "You'll never escaped this place!" she exclaimed as she had this wicked evil laugh.

I looked around the room to see if I could find a door, but that didn't work. Heck the clothes wouldn't even move, it was as if they were frozen in time. I even tried the ground to see if there were trapdoors, but to no avail, there was nothing that could help me escape. I looked up and realized the ceiling was made out of glass, but there was nothing outside, nothing but pure void.

The other me laughed at my attempts to escape, and it was getting really annoying. I said to her, "How about we make a deal?" She raised her eyebrow and I continued, "We have a Chemistry pop quiz, whoever has higher marks wins. If I win, you let me go, if you win, you do what you want to me." She agreed, with a smirk on her face.

We didn't only have a quiz on Chemistry, heck we even had a makeup competition, heck even a physical fitness competition, but to no avail, we always had a tie. I was running out of energy, but when I looked over at the other Evie, I saw her laughing. She said to me, "You can't beat me! I'm you!"

Then I noticed the mirror the other me came from, the rooms may have changed to suit our needs for our little face-off, but the mirror always stood there. Then I had an idea. I sprinted towards the mirror, in heels, but before I could get there, I was pushed away by an invisible force.

I looked over at the other me again, "You'll never escape!" she exclaimed as she reached her hands out (I don't know what this action is called, let's just imagine she reaches her hands out the same way Iron Man does before he shoots out his repulsors) a few seconds later, I felt as if an invisible force started forming around my neck.

She used magic to start choking me, and lift me up in the air, she exclaimed with the looks of evil in her eyes, "You'll never escaped this place! In fact, you can just die here!" then she laughed menacingly as she choked me.

I couldn't stay in this position any longer, if I did I would die here, and I didn't want that to happen. I want to be with Doug, I want to be with Mal, Jay, Carlos, and the rest of my friends. I will not die here, not today.

Then I remembered about a little trick I learned while fighting Maleficent. I quickly took my mirror out and chanted "Mirror mirror shine your light!" My mirror shot out a beam of light at the other me, and temporarily blinded her. She released her grasp on me, I took the chance to run towards the mirror in the middle of the room.

Then I thought ' _Now how the heck do I destroy this..._ ' I tried to move the mirror, then realized it was as light as feather. I didn't take time to think about why it was so light, instead I just picked it up and threw it at the other me. When she finally got her vision back, the mirror was already flying towards her.

She shrieked as she was slowly sucked back into the mirror, then she yelled "You! You'll pay for this! You'll never escape this place and die here!" A few seconds later, she was sucked back into the mirror completely. I flipped it over so the reflective part was facing the floor. I continued my search around the place now that the reflection of me was gone, and saw no ways of escape. After a good 30 minutes of searching, I finally gave up and sat down on the floor, while leaning at the time-frozen clothes.

I took my phone out and looked through the pictures I took together with Doug and the rest of my friends. I felt my eyes getting teary, knowing that I would never find a way out of this unknown place, I would never be able to see the love of my life ever again, or any of my friends at all. I curled up as I tucked the phone back into my pocket, I let a few tears stream down my face, but I didn't realize one fell on the wooden floor.

Suddenly I heard a voice, "You have passed the test, Evie, daughter of Evil Queen." I looked around and saw nobody was there, then I asked "What test?" The voice continued without answering my question, "You have shown compassion towards your friends, and your special one. You may pass through the barrier..." I turned my head frantically looking for the source of the voice.

But all I remembered was everything slowly turning white, and I fell into another sleep.

* * *

Mal's POV

I woke up on an odd looking island, it kinda looked like a swamp with green mist. I wondered around aimlessly around the swamp, calling out my friend's names hoping one of them would answer.

After about 40 minutes of wandering around, I stumbled upon a clearing. I slowly walked towards the clearing, as soon as I stepped foot in it, a familiar green cloud came from above and landed right on the middle. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared and I saw myself in the middle.

She looked exactly like me, from head to toe.

There was a moment of silence, I called out "Hello?" Then she turned around and looked at me. She smirked at me then said "Mal, oh Mal. Look at you now. You used to be evil, you used to make your mother proud of you. Now look at you, you're... good. Disgusting." as she shook her head.

I was slightly mad at her statement, I replied "That was the old me, that was you. Now I'm being myself, I'm looking for the true purpose of my life, not what my mother wanted me to be." She said to me "Being _evil_ was the purpose of your life. You're the daughter of Maleficent, you're supposed to be evil, but look at you, you're not."

I shook my head and said in a calm voice, "Someone once said to me, 'We're not like our parents, we get to choose what we wanna be'" She laughed at my statement, which confused me, considering she was, assumingly another me, I thought she would understand what I just said.

She did a few gestures, then a few seconds later green smoke emerged from below her. When the smoke cleared, I saw Ben. She said "By someone do you mean him?!" with an evil grin on her face.

Ben asked with a confused face, "Mal what's happening?" I couldn't answer, the other me stated "It seems that this boy has turned you into what you are now... maybe you need a little bit of motivation to change back!" she chanted a spell I never heard before, and I watched helplessly as Ben was lifted up to the air and started being choked by an unseen force.

I tried to run over to help him, but another unseen force pushed me and I stumbled unto the ground. I watched helplessly as Ben was losing air, I got up and once again and ran towards Ben. I fought back the force that tried to push me away, but before I could get to my ex-boyfriend, the other Mal threw him across the area. I ran to him and said with tears down my face "I'm sorry Ben... I got you into this..."

Then he smiled at me, and stated "It's okay Mal, this is all just a dream, use your brain to defeat her..." as he raised his finger and pointed at the Mal who grinned evil-ly as she watched me mourn over my dying friend.

I asked with tears now streaming down my face, voice cracking slightly "What do you mean this is just a dream...?" Ben just smiled at me as he started losing his consciousness. I pleaded "Ben, please, stay with me!" but it was too late, he had already left. I set his body back down to the ground, as I stood up clenching my fist.

The other me said "What are you gonna do now? You're powerless against me! I might as well just replace you!" that statement had my heart burn even more, then I remembered what Ben said, "This is just a dream...".

Then I started using my brain, I imagined the trees around turning into beautiful Auradon trees, the mists clearing and the sun out. And it had worked! The other Mal yelled "What did you just do?!" I ignored her.

I tried to imagine myself out of this odd place, but it didn't work. I figured I had to defeat myself before I can exit this place. I imagined Carlos, Jay and Evie next to me, and a few seconds later pink smoke appeared, when it cleared my friends were right next to me.

I looked over at the other Mal, expecting her to be scared, but no, she smirked at me instead. She stated "Oh, so we're playing like that now?" There was a moment of silence. Suddenly my friends disappeared and we returned back to our original spot, the misty swampy forest.

My friends re-appeared next to the other Mal, now including the Auradonian Kids. I yelled "What are you gonna do?!" She grinned and said "Now you get to watch all your friends die!" A few seconds later, two men who looked like they were made of shadow emerged and held me down.

I watched as the other Mal killed my friends off one by one, she turned around and looked at me afterwards while holding a bloody knife. I smiled at her and said "This is all just a dream, remember?" and re-imagined the place I had a few minutes before.

We basically had a dream-fight, with the sceneries changing and us battling with magic furiously. I managed to touch the other me for a few seconds, she shrieked as if my touch had burnt her, before she threw me across the clearing.

A few minutes later, I slowly ran out of energy. I looked at the other me and saw that she wasn't even panting, while I was getting tired. She yelled at me "You'll never defeat me!" laughing.

I remembered the action that caused her to shriek, and maybe I could do the same thing again to defeat her.

I ran towards her, using up all of my energy and with every fiber of my being I fought the force she used to push me back. Eventually, I reached her, I managed to grab both her hands.

She shrieked as she started dissipating, before she completely disappeared, she smiled and whispered to me in a calm and soothing voice, "Congratulations Mal, you've passed the test."

When she completely disappeared, the rest of my dead friends disappeared too, leaving me alone in the giant field of flowers. As I looked around for a way to leave this dream, I heard an ominous voice say to me, "Congratulations Mal, you have passed the test."

I raised my eyebrow, but I allowed it to continue. The voice continued, "You have shown kindness and forgivance (Is this even a word?), instead of killing your reflection, you forgive it then show an act of kindness. You may pass through the barrier..."

Then everything went white, all I remember is falling asleep again.

* * *

Ben's POV

The screen then turned black, the same way it did for Evie. The silver platform and misty green platform slowly descended, Mal and Evie stepped down from it and joined us. They were happy that they passed the so called 'test', Evie literally cried into Doug's shoulder thinking she'd never see him anymore.

After the villain kids stepped off the platforms, the platforms lost their magic that made them float, they pummeled straight into the abyss underneath. They made no sound, signaling the abyss might actually be endless...

Mal walked towards me, then I said "We saw it all, you were kinda sweet Mal" teasingly. She smiled and punched me in the shoulder, when Evie finally calmed down, we looked up at the giant screen as it started to display what Jay was about to go through.

We all waited in anticipation, and hoped that Jay, and my pup, Carlos would both pass the test...

* * *

 **WEW, that's all for this first chapter of AM :D**

 **So Evie and Mal's little... 'test' was easy, but what about Jay and Carlos? Would theirs be easy too? Or will they face an even harder test?**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I'm sorry this was a little bit short and a little bit random. The four Villain kids had to prove they were truly good before they could approach the middle platform, so ya ;p**

 **See ya'll in le next chapter! (Maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurrlo and welcome back to Auradon's Magic! (Insert Hurr Durr)**

 **Alright so, last time Evie and Mal passed their tests. Theirs were pretty easy, but what about Jay and Carlos'? Could theirs be easier, harder, or the same? You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :d**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 -Auradonian Magic Chamber pt3-_

Jay's POV

I woke up with my hands tied together with rope. I inspected the room, it looked like I was in a pyramid or something. I leaned up, the rope failed to hold me in place. I saw at the ceiling was a sharp sandy stalactite, and instantly figure out that was my way to free myself, but I needed to find a way to reach it.

Then I saw the ground - sandy ground - started to form a bump. The bump got taller and taller, until it got to the same height as me. The sand then fell off and revealed a person, that person was... me?

I gasped and watched as he smirked. I literally saw this as a chance, I ran towards him, but before he could react I jumped from his shoulder, did a backflip and successfully cut off the rope holding my hands together with the stalactite.

When I shook the rope off, I asked "Alright so, who in the auradon are you?" He smirked again and answered, "Isn't it obvious? I'm you." Then I said "I assume that I need to defeat you to escape this... pyramid?" He answered "You figured that out pretty quickly."

The scene quickly changed, it changed to a gigantic field with number pad-like grass patches. The other Jay said "You'll have to solve these math questions and try to push this button, if you want to escape."

I nodded.

He started off with, "What is the answer to 11(2)/2" I grinned and answered, "Easy" I jumped twice at the patch labeled with 1 and watched as two 1s appeared on the platform the other me was standing on.

Basically, it was waves after waves of math questions, and I started to lose my patience. When I reached the 10th question, I got it wrong. Instead of a smirk, shake of the head and a laugh, I was zapped.

I yelled "What the heck was that for?!" He answered, "That's your punishment for getting the answer wrong."

Then I arched my eyebrow and asked again "So I'm gonna be punished if I get a question wrong?!" he answered again, "Yeah, you will lose your life if you get 5 wrong answers, or fail 5 times in the rest of the puzzles."

I figured that these math questions are gonna be non-stop, so I decided to find another way to reach the button. He gave me another question, but instead of answering it, I flipped from patch to patch, and dodged the lightning bolts whizzing towards me. Eventually, I got to the button and pressed it.

The scenery changed again, then the other me teleported to another different platform, and stated "Very smart Jay, I wasn't planning on stopping any time soon." I answered, "And I wasn't planning on answering any more questions."

He smirked at me as I looked around, I asked "What the heck is this?!" I looked around and saw everything was block shaped, it reminded me of a game I used to love to play, DigBreak. He yelled again, "If you can take the apple off that pillar while dodging every arrow shot towards you, you'll pass this one."

I stated, "Easy." He shook his head then said "We'll see about that"

The arrows started shooting out of nowhere, I realized they were real arrows, ones that can actually kill you. I dodged them, but the closer I got to the pillar, the more dangerous it got. When I was about 5 feet away from the pillar, the arrows shot from nowhere were being ignited.

Now, instead of normal wooden arrows, fire arrows were being shot at me. I yelled "What the hell?!" while dodging for my life. I could head the other me laughing. When I got to the pillar, I saw no way of climbing it. I hid behind it for temporary protection, that's when I got an idea.

I ran around the pillar, successfully creating a stair of arrows leading up to the apple. I jumped from one to the other as the flaming arrows got faster and faster, then I grabbed the apple. When I landed back on the ground, nothing happened, so I bit into the apple.

Once again, the scene changed. It changed to a wrestling arena. The other me stood on a platform with a trophy, and said "The final test, if you can pass this one, you'll wake up."

"Wrestling huh? I'll past this with no problem!" I exclaimed. That was a giant mistake.

Two brutes who looked like they just got out of the gym after working out for 5 days appeared.

After about 2 hours of wrestling, I got tired. I couldn't defeat them with strength, and they looked like they could wrestler some more for about 24 more hours. I didn't notice this before, but outside of the little arena was void. There was basically nothing under us, so I had an idea.

Instead of strength, I used my brain. I made them charge at me with full speed, both of them, by taunting the _9 hells_ out of them. They literally got so furious, they charged at me with full speed, and I would be dead if I didn't dodge in time, thankfully I did.

They literally got flung backwards by the rubber-thingy (I don't really know what it's called :) even if they didn't, the thing would've snapped and they would have fallen into the void, so it was kind of a win-win situation for me. I looked up and saw the other me stand up, he clapped as I panted.

He swiftly teleported in front of me, then stated "Now you have to defeat me" I gasped and said "What?" He repeated, "You heard me, you have to defeat me, or you'll never see your friends again."

We fought for about 5 more hours, I tried using my brain but this time it was more difficult. The person I'm fighting is myself, of course I would know what I would do!

I remembered what the other me said, "The final test, if you can pass this one, you'll wake up." I had the last three words repeat in my head. I hoped that this would work.

I imagined the floor beneath us disappearing, and I imagined myself having wings. I watched as the other me fell into the void underneath, and I used my wings to fly up to the platform with the trophy. I grabbed the trophy, for a few seconds nothing had happened.

Then suddenly, an ominous voice called out, "You have passed this test Jay, son of Jafar..." I called out "Who are you? What is this?!" but it didn't answer. I looked around- more like flew around frantically and looked, but there was nothing. Just the platform and my trophy in my hands. The voice continued "You showed intelligence, you may pass through the barrier..."

All I remembered was everything turning white, and I fell into another sleep.

* * *

Carlos' POV

My eyes were puffy as I woke up. I yawned and scratched my head as I looked around, inspecting the odd place I just woke up. I whispered, "Where the heck is this place...?" I walked around and saw nothing but thorns. Thorny trees created a wall around the area I woke up in, followed up by even more thorny vines that covered the little crevices. I couldn't climb the trees to escape.

I kept walking around looking for the exit, as soon as I turned around I jumped as I was startled. I saw another me standing in the middle, he was a little bit different though. Instead of my now blue and white hair, he had completely white hair, the same one I had before I found out about my powers.

I called out "Hello?" but the other me didn't answer. He whirled around, and instead smirked at me. He said "Oh Carlos, look at you. You're pathetic." I replied by saying, "You're me, so technically you're pathetic too." He shook his head, "You used to be a De Vil. Now you're... you're just pathetic now."

He did some gestures, and suddenly Dude appeared out of nowhere. I yelled "Dude!", but it was as if the dog didn't even hear me. The other Carlos did more gestures, in a puff of smoke, another Ben appeared.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Ben. But then, I saw Ben walk over to Dude. I yelled "Ben, what are you doing?!" I watched as he picked up the whimpering dog by the neck. I also watched as Ben threw Dude forcefully towards one of the many thorny trees. Dude died as his body was struck with multiple thorns, I cried out "Dude!" as I watched Ben walk towards me.

This wasn't Ben. His eyes didn't have his usual warm emerald eyes, instead he had evil ruby eyes. Ben grabbed me by my neck and attempted to choke me. I whispered, "Ben, please, snap out of it!" But he didn't listen. He continued to choke me and lifted me up to the air. I looked up and realized that the moon was full, remembering what I had discovered, I whispered the spell.

I transformed into my Wolf counterpart and howled, as I pushed Ben away. I said "Ben, please, snap out of it!" Again, he didn't listen. Instead, he continued to fight me. He was surprisingly strong. I yelled at the other me, who was now smirking as he watched me pin down my boyfriend, "What did you do you Ben?!"

He answered grinning evil, "What do you mean Ben?" I looked down to see I was 'pinning' down a voodoo doll made of fur. The doll dissipated, I looked at the other me. I realized he had also transformed into a werewolf, he sprinted towards me.

I was easily overpowered by him, he ran his hand through the cobalt-blue fur on my head, then yanked my head up. The trees had formed a circle, I watched as an image appeared in the middle of it. I watched as all of my friends were killed one by one, that's when I snapped. I grabbed his head and smashed it forcefully into the ground, watching as the ground cracked.

When he got back up, there was blood running down his head. I wanted to run over to help him, but his would instantly healed and the blood disappeared. Once again, I was quickly overpowered. My insides were filled with rage, but the beating I received quickly turned it into despair.

I watched as my fur slowly disappeared, I returned to my original form. I closed my eyes, hoping this would all be over soon.

I was losing, fairy quickly.

Then, while my eyes were closed, I heard Ben yelling "Don't give up!" from somewhere in the distance. I looked around, still being beaten up by the other me, in his werewolf form. There were only thorny trees, no Ben. Eventually, I heard him yell again. The yell repeated, now with the rest of my friends' voice joining his.

I regained my energy, I trusted my instincts. As the other me stopped and returned to his original form, I stood up. I looked at him as he took out a knife, charging at me at full speed.

I trusted my instincts for real, instead of fighting back, which the old me would have done, I stretched my arms out, in a hugging manner.

I watched as the other me charged at me with a knife at his hand, and closed my eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen.

A few seconds later, I felt two warm hands around my back. The other me had returned the hug. I hugged him, as he whispered into my ears "Congratz, you've passed the test Carlos. I'm proud of you..." as he started dissipating.

When he completely disappeared, I looked around. Nothing else was happening. I called out "Hello? Is anyone there?!" I walked towards the dead Dude, but stopped in my tracks when I heard an ominous voice, "You have passed the test, Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil..."

I called out, "Hello?! Who are you?" but it didn't answer. There was a moment of silence instead.

The voice continued, "You have shown trust, you may pass through the barrier..."

All I remembered was watching everything around me turn white, and I fell into another sleep.

* * *

Ben's POV

I felt tears sting my eyes as I watched Carlos' screen turn black, they were tears of Joy. Everyone saw as Carlos almost lost hope, and would've failed the test. And if he did, I would lose the love of my life...

But I was ecstatic, up to the point where I basically cried when I saw Carlos pass the test. Their platforms lowered in the same fashion Mal and Evie's did. They stepped off the platform, then the floating platforms lost their magic and they pummeled down into the abyss. I saw Carlos flinch when he looked downwards.

I gave him a bear hug, so tightly up to the point where he turned purple. He yelled "Ben let go of me!" I heard the others laugh as I set him down on the magical silver path.

He gave me a pouting face as we started our journey to the main platform.  
I said to Carlos with a commanding tone, the same one I used to make him do what I wanted him to, "Carlos, show me a happy face right now, or there'll be..." there was a pause in my sentence, then I finished " _consequences._ "

He nodded and smiled at me, even though it looked fake I accepted it. We continued our journey to the center of the chamber, at the middle stood a unlit-ball. It was supported by four strong looking pillars that look exactly the same like the ones back at the Enchanted Lake.

Jane stated "These pillars look familiar." then Mal replied, "Yeah, they're the same ones back at the lake."

Carlos butted in and continued "The lake where I was dumped by Ben" and Jay decided to finish his sentence "Yeah, and where you almost died."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then I asked "Forgive, forget?" Carlos smiled and said "That was my line." and Audrey said to Carlos and Jay, "Thanks killjoys" and we all let out a light laugh.

We continued to inspect the middle platforms, there were 5 other smaller platforms around, but there were no ways of accessing it. I continued my inspection around the pillars.

When I finished, I said in conclusion "Alright so there's like, what, 8 odd looking pedestals around here?" There was a moment of silence as everyone nodded and continued our search.

A few seconds later, I asked Carlos "Hey pup, can you come here for a second?" he scurried towards me. I told him, "Look at this pedestal, does it look familiar?" He nodded. It was as if he read my mind, I thought ' _Maybe the gem should be placed here..._ ' Carlos took out the gem. The pedestal had an odd figurine carved into it, that figurine looked an awful lot like Ursula the Sea Witch.

Everyone gathered around us as I nodded to Carlos. He crouched down, then carefully placed the shining white-purple gem onto the pedestal.

The gem was encased in a beautiful sparkly bubble as it floated a few centimeters above it's pedestal. The gem inside started spinning slowly, a few seconds later it shot a beam towards one of the pillars.

I expected something huge to happen, but instead all that happened was the center of the giant ball emitted a faint light. We looked around with a look of confusion.

Doug took a look at his watch and exclaimed, "It's already 10:30 PM!" and we all rushed out of the chamber. I quickly took the key out of the keyhole, which was somehow on the wall now. I didn't have time to think about that, as soon as I pulled the key out the door returned.

Carlos quickly pushed the green button, and the exit appeared. We ran out, the last thing we needed was to get caught breaking curfew, but that was too late.

Fairy Godmother was already waiting for us at the entrance, we had to enter through the main entrance, there were no other exits in Auradon Prep. Unless you want to climb the hella' high dorms to sneak into your own rooms, which was not to mention dangerous.

Fairy Godmother awaited us, with a stern face and hands crossed. She asked "Where were all of you?" nobody answered. She asked again, "Jane? Care to tell me what happened?" Once again, there was an awkward silence.

I said to her, "I'm sorry but we can't tell you, but we can show you tomorrow morning." Fairy Godmother then shook her head and said "The rest of you, I forgive you, this time. Ben and Carlos, you will be spending 3 hours outside before you can come in."

Carlos shivered, everyone quietly entered their rooms. I accompanied Carlos to a nearby bench, and gave him my jacket. He refused and said "No thanks, I don't want two layers of jackets." I smiled but still wrapped it around him.

He smiled and said "Thanks..."

We sat down at the bench, I looked up and said "Look Carlos, that constellation looks like you" pointed towards the sky.

He looked up and let out a chuckle, "That does not look like me at all, my nose is smaller than that" jokingly.

Without realizing it, we spent 3 hours under the sky talking, bonding some more. Carlos had fallen asleep on my shoulders. I smiled as I caressed his white and blue hair. Fairy Godmother approached us and said, "Alright lovebirds, you can come in now. If I catch any of you breaking curfew again, you'll spend all night outside."

I nodded, she took a look at the sleeping Carlos and stated "Aww, he looks so adorable when he's asleep" I smiled at her, then I carried Carlos bridal style carefully, to not wake him up. I said to her, "Thanks." as I carried Carlos back to my room.

I gently set Carlos on the bed, and fell asleep with my clothes on. I cuddled with Carlos, and whispered "Sweet dreams pup, you've been through a lot tonight."

I fell asleep a few moments later.

* * *

 **Whee, thanks for reading this chapter guys :D**

 **Carlos and Jay both passed the test, with Carlos almost failing. So they have recovered 1 out of 8 of the artifacts. Where is the rest of the artifacts? Will they find it or not? And what was that giant ball for?**

 **SO MANY QUESTIONS ARGH!**

 **But they'll be answered in future chapters, maybe. :P**

 **Thanks for reading, again, se ya'll in the next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back peepz!**

 **So last time they discovered the Auradonian Magic Chamber, and the four villain kids were put into a test. What would happen next?**

 **Honestly I have no Idea actually, I just wing it. I know it's a bad idea to write down the first thing that plops into your head, but that's kinda how I go. ;P  
Anywayz, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 -Summer Night's Ball-_

3rd Person POV

Ben woke up in the morning, he glanced at the wall clock and it was literally 8AM. He literally jolted up. He whispered to Carlos, who was still sleeping soundly making odd purring sounds, to which Ben didn't bother to ask, "Carlos, pup, wake up" while shaking him slowly.

Carlos woke up with his eyes still puffy, he blinked a few times, then yawned. He said to the boy next to him, "Good morning my king." then he glanced at the clock. It was now 8:01 AM. He literally jumped from his bed and yelled "Oh my god Ben why didn't you wake me?!" Ben replied softly "I just woke up myself."

Both teens rushed into and out of the bathroom, everyone had agreed to meet up at the Tourney field for our little picnic to the Enchanted Lake. They decided to take a little break there before they showed Fairy Godmother the AMC, since Fairy Godmother had to attend a dreadful 3 hours meeting.

Carlos literally just wore what Ben gave him, which was a simple button down blue shirt and white pants.

Everyone had gathered at the field, Audrey exclaiming "Where have you guys been?! It's 8:35 AM now!" Carlos said while panting, "Sorry, didn't wake up on time" and Ben just smiling at Audrey while he also panted for air. They started their journey to the lake a few minutes later, after making sure everyone brought everything they needed.

* * *

 _4 hours later..._

The gang returned to the school, with Fairy Godmother waiting for them at the clearing leading to the field. After everyone put their things back into their own dorms, they took Fairy Godmother to the chamber they found.

Fairy Godmother watched as the blue door disappear, and the room- more like dimension behind it was once again revealed. She gasped as she looked around, the chamber was gigantic, with the abyss and all those stuff. She exclaimed filled with joy, "This is it! The Auradonian Magic Chamber!" she went on and on about how this place was so legendary, yet nobody knew what use it had since nobody managed to activate it.

When everyone exited the chamber, Ben gave Fairy Godmother the shiny key. When everyone was outside, Fairy Godmother made an announcement. She said "Alright everyone, the Summer Ball is tonight so I hope everyone's got their dresses and suits ready." Evie literally yelled "O. M. G! Now you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Fairy Godmother chuckled and answered "Nobody could find any of you anywhere."

Evie literally bolted for her room. Carlos checked his watch, it was 1PM, the ball was in 5 hours.

Ben took Carlos to the cathedral, the same place where Ben's coronation was held. Carlos gasped, he thought ' _this place was so much larger when it was empty_ '. The last time he entered the cathedral was when Ben was being crowned the king. Ben stated "This is where you'll dance, Carlos. And everyone will be looking at you, since you're my boyfriend now" and chuckled.

Carlos looked down at the floor and blushed. Ben saw that he was embarrassed, he cupped Carlos' chins with his finger then lifted his face up and asked, "What's wrong, pup?" Carlos replied shyly, "I don't know how to dance..."

Ben smiled and said "What do you mean? You did great last time!" Carlos shook his head and said "That was different, this is a formal ball, I don't know how to dance... formally."

Ben smiled again, then said "Don't worry, we have a long time to practice." Carlos looked at Ben again and said "Really? You're gonna teach me right here?" and Ben nodded. He stated "Just pretend there's music here, let's start."

They started their dance practice, with Carlos stumbling and falling a few times. He even tripped when Ben was nowhere near him, somehow. After about 2 and a half hours, Carlos finally got the steps right. They continued their little practice, then the doors swung open. Apparently, the gang also had the same idea, to practice in the cathedral.

Mal asked teasingly, "Mind if we join?" and Carlos literally replied "Sure! The more the merrier!" while Ben just huffed. Ben planned on spending some alone time with Carlos, and maybe get a little dirty, but now that plan was out the freaking window.

The gang entered with Lonnie and Audrey dragging Evie. Mal explained to Carlos "We literally had to drag her out of her room, she kept staring at the dresses wondering what was missing even though they were perfect." Jay managed to configure the PA system so that it would play the music while they practiced. Thankfully, the walls of the cathedral were basically sound-proof, so even if there's 100 lions inside roaring insanely nobody would be able to hear it from outside.

When they finally stopped, it was 5:10PM. Evie screamed as she bolted towards her dorm. Everyone followed her shortly after, she handed everyone their own dresses.

* * *

 _-6:10 PM-_

They had decided to arrive 10 minutes late, so they would be what Evie had called, 'Fashionably Late'. They were late, and everyone waited, but it was worth it. Once again, Evie's clothes had managed to stun everyone. The gang proudly walked into the cathedral with everyone staring in awe, some journalists even almost forgot to take pictures. Ben and Carlos were the last ones to exit the limo.

Out of the entire gang, Carlos the the most stunningly handsome one. Ben held his hand while they walked inside, Carlos was spotting a red blazer and black pants. His hair the same fashion as the last one he had in the last dance.

The entire ball went smoothly, until the last part. When everyone was enjoying the last dance, well more like the gang since everyone just watched them dance just as the music stopped, as if on que Jafar literally smashed the glass ceiling and flew inside with a magic carpet.

He scanned the surrounding area, then let out an evil laugh. He stated "Ah yes, all the important peoples are here! Looks like I won't have to waste time to go look for everyone!" The Guards opened the door, thinking of letting the peoples escape, but the door instantly closed again, Jafar yelled "Nobody is getting out of this place until I find the location of the Auradonian Magic Chamber!"

Before Jafar could interrogate anyone, Mal chanted the spell to open the door forcefully, with the help of Jane's magic the door stayed open long enough for everyone to escape except for the gang.

Jafar glanced at his son and exclaimed "Ah yes! Jay! You must know where the AMC is! Tell me and we can share the treasures inside!" but Jay shook his head, he replied "I know where it is, but I won't tell you. Plus, there's no treasure inside. Just a giant room filled with emptiness." Jafar replied yelling "Liar! I knew you would betray me after I allowed you to come here!"

And with that, Jafar zoomed towards his son, attempting to grab him so he could persuade Jay into turning back to Evil. Jay didn't move, Carlos was about to push Jay before Ben stopped him. As soon as Jafar got to Jay, he quickly ducked and pulled the carpet effectively stopping it and causing Jafar to be flung towards the wall.

He face-planted into the wall, and everyone in the room laughed. Jafar recovered with a face filled with fury. He yelled "You! _YOU_ all dare to laugh at _ME_?!" and Jay crossed his arms while laughing, then said "Yep."

"You will regret this!" Jafar yelled as he held up his staff. The head of the staff emit a bright yellow light, as Jafar slowly walked towards the center and the gang grouping up somewhere. They watched as he repeated, "All of you, you will regret doing this!" Jafar slowly morphed, from a human to a gigantic red genie-like creature. Jafar let out a huge roar as he attempted to punch the group of students, thankfully they managed to dodge him.

Carlos looked up and it wasn't a full moon, but being exposed to moonlight still managed to activate his powers. Carlos jumped up and successfully kicked Jafar right in the face, sending him towards a wall.

Jane chanted, "Magic magic of nature's divine, tangle my enemy with some vine!" and some vines grew out of the wall and held Jafar in place. Nobody knew what to do next, Jafar almost freed himself until both Mal and Jane chanted the spell multiple times, effectively trapping him under layers of strong vines. Jafar's face was the only thing that could be seen.

Jay asked "How do we defeat him now?" nobody knew. Then Ben said "How about we break his staff?" Everyone looked around, then Carlos saw a little bit of Jafar's staff sticking out of the walls of vines. He stated "I think I know where it is."

Carlos signaled Jay, Ben and Doug to follow me. Carlos pulled the little bit out, revealing more, and the more he pulled out the harder it got to pull it out. Then Carlos signaled the three guys to help, a few tries later the staff was in his hands.

Jafar broke free from the vines, but before he could do anything, Carlos threw the staff at Jay. Jafar turned towards Jay, then said "Son, give me my staff right now." but Jay refused. Instead of giving him the staff, Jay used his knees and broke it into two.

The staff crumbled into dust, as soon as that happened, Jafar also turned into dust. Before he did, he cursed at Jay, but it didn't affect Jay at all. Jay no longer considered Jafar as his father. Jay slowly walked towards the pile of ash, and kneeled down at it. Everyone initially thought he was crying, but when Carlos walked over he realized Jay was inspecting an odd golden glowing gem, almost the same one Ursula had dropped.

Ursula's gem was emerald shaped, meanwhile Jafar's golden gem is teardrop shape. It emitted a faint golden light. After inspecting the gem for a few more minutes, Audrey exclaimed, "Can we go back now? I need to get some beauty sleep!"

We looked outside and there was no one except for the guards waiting outside, Ben walked over to explain things. Doug looked at his watch and said "Oh wow, it's 8:50PM already" and with that said, they all looked at each other with the 'oh my god really?!' look. Carlos yelled "BEN!" as everyone ran back to the school, Carlos dragging Ben away while he was still talking to the guards.

Everyone managed to reach the school just in time, as soon as they stepped into their own rooms, the curfew bell rang. Ben and Carlos panted like there was no tomorrow. When they finally managed to breathe normally, Carlos just collapsed on Ben's soft carpeted floor.

Carlos commented while his face planted on the carpet, "I never realized your carpet is so comfortable, I'll just sleep here tonight." Ben smiled then said "Carlos, you're sleeping on the bed with me tonight." Carlos said with a childish voice "No, I'm sleeping here!" Ben smirked and said "Don't make me do this pup."

Carlos asked again, pretending to not know what Ben wanted to do, even though he knew full well what Ben wanted to do.

Ben stared at Carlos' ass lustfully, letting a low growl of lust as Carlos laid on the ground. His growl sent shivers up the boy's body. Ben asked him "Cold?"

Carlos muttered, "Maybe..."

Ben said again, "Carlos, get up here right now." Carlos refused again.

There was a moment of silence.

It was broken by Carlos' yelling and squirming "Ben put me back down!" but Ben didn't listen. He carried Carlos over to the king sized soft bed, and Carlos just sunk into it. He stripped down to his royal blue boxers. Carlos stood up and also stripped down to his black and white paw print briefs, Ben commented "Cute underwear pup."

Carlos replied "Says the king who sticks to 2 colors..." smiling.

Carlos joined Ben on the bed, and like usual they fell asleep in a cuddling position. Even though they cuddle every night, Carlos still loved the feeling. He felt safe with Ben's hand around him.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter, woop.**

 **They discovered the second artifact, dropped by Jafar. So since Jafar is the one who dropped the 2nd artifact, who will drop the rest? Could they be Evil Queen, Cruella and Maleficent? Maybe, maybe not. ;P**

 **Thanks for reading le chapter and I hope you'll also read the next one, ciao :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to AM!**

 **I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy with school. And lately, I've fallen in love with KoGan, so expect a new fic for them. :D  
And maybe a little crossover, like the final chap of W&BR. AUAHUAHUAHAUH**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :d**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 -Bad news... literally-_

Carlos' POV

I woke up in the morning feeling all refreshed, more than usual, specially knowing that we had retrieved the second gem. I looked around and saw that Ben wasn't around, which was unusual.

I got ready, and after a long time I got to shower in my own bathroom, since Ben wasn't around to talk me to take a bath in his. I got ready for my class, and for an odd reason peoples just wouldn't stop taking secret glances at me and giggling. This made me feel extremely comfortable.

What's odder than my boyfriend not being there, was the fact that none of my friends were here either. I figured they were at the AMC showing Fairy Godmother the magic and stuff, so I sat down and ate breakfast on my own.

For some reason, I felt himself being watched. This eery feeling hasn't been felt for a while now... The last time I felt this was before I almost got killed by Jonathan. I shook it off, but as soon as I shook it off, I saw a flash, like a picture light flash, I even heard the click and all!

I looked around and so nobody suspicious enough to do that.

So I quickly finished my breakfast and bolted for my class, unfortunately for me though none of my classes involved any of my friends, so I didn't see any of them at all, not even Doug. He didn't attend Robotics 101, which caused us to fail that class. I enjoyed another lunch session alone, this time I wasn't being watched nor did I see a flash.

I heard a 'ding' go off in my phone. I unlocked my phone and checked the message.

 _King Ben: Hey pup, sorry for not being there for breakfast and lunch, but can you come over to my castle tonight, somewhere around 7PM? Thanks, love ya! xoxo_

I let out a sigh.

I quickly finished lunch and went straight for my next class.

After my class, I had about 2 hours to relax. I decided to check the news for anything new, and to my surprise, there were new news on all of the apps I installed. I literally had like 7 different e-news apps on my phone. I took a look at it, and that was a huge mistake.

The news were the meanest thing I've read in my life. Apparently someone had taken picture of me sitting all alone, the headline saying 'Son of Cruella, sitting alone in the cafeteria. Did Ben and Him broke up? That would be perfect.' I basically cried.

I looked at the rest of the apps and they were all the same. I scrolled up to see even more bad news about me, and basically I curled up at the bench and just cried. I felt someone sit down next to me and asked, "What's wrong C?"

I looked up expecting it to be one of my friends, but instead if was Xander.

Xander is my Tourney Teammate, and my Robotics 101 and Proper Male Etiquette classmate. Xander is actually pretty charming, he's the 3rd child of Rapunzel, the 2nd eldest of all three, Anxelin being the oldest.

He draped his hands over my shoulders, I relaxed at bit. At least someone else cares about me, none of my friends are around to even care. I showed him the news and he gasped, apparently he hasn't seen it at all. I cried even more as he comforted me. He helped me walk Dude and talked to me, effectively comforting me.

I thanked him as I entered my room, I let him in charge of Dude since nobody would take care of him when I'm over at Ben's castle.

I looked up at down, and saw myself dressing as plain as possible. I just worse a red shirt and black jeans, I fixed my hair and got ready to go to the castle.

When I was at the castle, nobody was there. I knocked, hopefully my knock powerful enough to make noise on the hard door. I checked my phone to see if there's more news, and apparently there's a new one.

'Carlos dating the son of Rapunzel? What happened to BenLos? Is it FINALLY over?' The word finally was capitalized. I just sat down and cried, I heard the door open and one of Ben's butlers came out to greet me, but instead of greeting me, he saw me crying there in a fetus position.

I quickly shook off the sadness and told him I was fine. I was actually sad, and furious. Furious that none of my friends were there all damn day long, sad that none of them even cared to send a text or something.

He nodded and helped me in, the castle was actually dark. I didn't notice this when looking for outside, as soon as the door closed, all sources of light just disappeared.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Then suddenly, the lights went back on. Everyone was there, apparently Ben had planned a surprise party for Carlos. He planned on proposing to Carlos. Apparently, the butler that helped Carlos come in was literally making a huge X sign, signaling Carlos was sad and they needed to stop this.

It was true.

Carlos was not at all fazed, or happy about the surprised. Instead, he had this 'Wow, this is what all of you did today?' face. Ben walked over and asked, "What's wrong pup?" Carlos just said with anger in his voice, "You don't get to call me that. Do you have any idea what I went through today?!" he yelled.

He heard Evie, Audrey, Jane and Ben's parent gasp, but he didn't care. Ben asked, "What's wrong?" he tried to lift Carlos' face up, but Carlos just swatted his hand away. Ben was actually startled by this action, this was a first. Clearly Carlos was furious, up to the point where a little kiss and some teasing wouldn't be enough to cheer him up.

Carlos yelled, "I went through hell today, and none of you were there. I took a walk around the forest with Dude, and almost died in quicksand, and I would have if Xander didn't accompany me. I completely failed Robotics 101, because Doug wasn't there for our little group project. And worst of all, this!" he said as he held up his phone and showed Ben all the bad news.

Ben would've threw the phone against the wall if Carlos wasn't already crying, he wanted to comfort Carlos, but before he could, Carlos had already ran out the open giant window, thankfully it was full moon so he didn't receive any damage or anything.

Ben's plan was ruined.

Beast and Belle walked over and asked, "What happened?" the rest of the gang doing the same. Maybe everyone avoiding Carlos was a bad idea after all. Ben gave Mal Carlos' phone and she read the headlines out one by one.

Each and every article made everyone's blood boil.

Carlos ran back to the school, crying. Apparently, everyone had avoided him for one whole god-damned day just for a stupid surprise. He sat on top of one of the trees near the road into Auradon Prep, crying his eyes out.

Xander apparently had fun with Dude, so he took the mutt out for a midnight walk. At first he was freaked out when he heard crying, then he looked for the source and saw Carlos crying on top of a tree.

Xander asked, "Carlos! What are you doing up there?!"

Carlos leaned forward to see who it was, and apparently he leaned too far. He slid from the tree branch and fell down, Xander caught him in a bridal style.

Carlos chuckled and said "Usually Ben would carry me like this, feels different being carried by someone else." Xander's eyes twinkled under the moonlight, and for some reason he looked... more handsome? Carlos shook that off. He already has Ben, or at least he thinks he still wants Ben.

Xander reassured him, "Yeah well, I'm not trying to steal you." as he set him down. They sat down at a nearby bench, and Xander asked "What were you doing up there crying? And what were you crying about?" Carlos perked his head up. Xander was caring, Ben would usually just romanticize the hell out of Carlos, but Xander just kept asking questions showing he cared about Carlos.

Carlos answered, "Apparently my friends have been avoiding me to set up a stupid surprise party..." Xander nodded. He draped his arm around Carlos, and said "I'm sure they have an explanation for this..." Carlos nodded. Dude jumped onto Carlos' lap, and petting the dog calmed Carlos down more.

They had small talks while waiting for the guys to come back.

By the time they had came back, it was 8:45PM. Xander quickly ran towards Mal and asked for an explanation, she wasn't gonna answer until she saw Carlos sleeping on the bench they were on. She knew Xander took good care of the white-blue haired boy, so she explained what was going to happen. Xander said "Oh... So that's why ALL of you avoided Carlos? Don't you think at least one or two of you would accompany him? I saw him eat his breakfast and lunch alone with a sad and lonely expression, then saw him crying on a bench."

All 8 of them felt guilty, they didn't really think of that. Carlos woke up at the sudden noise, and saw his friends. Xander was talking to Mal, while Ben walked over. Carlos wanted to just stand up and run, and that would've happened if it was the old Carlos. Now he demanded an explanation from his boyfriend. Of course, Ben couldn't tell Carlos, instead he had to lie. He said it was their 6 months dating anniversary, and Carlos fell for it.

Part of Ben ached because he just lied to his boyfriend, the other part happy because Carlos was smiling again.

 _A few days later..._

Carlos and Ben had basically distanced themselves. There weren't anymore bad news, but their relationships were definitely not a sweet one. The rest noticed this change, now Xander joined their gang.

They tried to bring the two together, but every time they would just argue. They've never seen them this bad before...

 _Saturday, 25th of August, 11AM_

Ben barged into Carlos room while he was crying. Ben yelled, "Carlos! What in the hell is this?!" he said as he held up his phone showing the newest article of Carlos and Xander. Basically, it showed pictures of him and Xander hanging out, almost as if dating.

Carlos, with tears streaming down his eyes, yelled "You need to explain yourself too! What in the fuck is this?!" he held up his phone and showed a picture of Ben and Audrey making out. The picture looked new.

Ben's eye widened, but then he yelled "You need to explain this first though!" Jay literally watched them from his bed. Ever since that night, their relationship had distanced. They would no longer cuddle, Carlos moved back into his room. Ben had to admit, he missed feeling the presence of the puppy lover.

Carlos then yelled, "Well maybe our relationship should just end here! If we can't have trust, this won't work out at all!" Jay gasped, Ben gasped. Carlos knew it was true. It was all too good to be real.

All that affection Ben showed him. It was all too, _too_ good to be true. Ben replied, "Carlos, please no. Please, I-I don't want it to end this way!" now he was crying as well. Carlos just sat there, the tears now falling down his face.

Both of the articles were from IcyNews and AurYouNeedToKnow (Aur short for Auradon and a play on the word All, did it work? :P) two of the most trusted e-news and newspaper publishing companies in all of Auradon.

Carlos just sat still. He knew this relationship would end like this. Carlos always imagined a Happily Ever After for himself, but part of him knew that it would never come true. He knew that his feelings would get played, but he never knew it would go this far. The rest of the gang ran over, panting, specially Xander. Ben knew Xander was just a good friend of Carlos, so he didn't really mind, but for some reason, he just went ahead and overreacted.

Ben continued to plead, "Carlos p-please, d-don't end it l-like this..." tears streaming down his face like a river. Carlos just buried his head in Jay's chest and sobbed.

Carlos crying, with Jay comforting him. Jay whispered, "Ben, I think you should go." Ben glanced at the crying Carlos, he knew he had just ruined everything. If only he had just walked in casually, calmly, instead of swinging the fucking door open, then it wouldn't turn into this.

Ben left, along with Lonnie, Jane, Audrey and Doug.

Xander stayed behind with Evie, Mal and Jay to comfort Carlos.

It was all over. Ben failed to propose to Carlos, now their relationship was over. Ben still loved Carlos, but he wasn't sure if the white-blue haired puppy prince would ever forgive him. But what's strange is, he doesn't remember kissing Audrey at all during their planning for the party. He took his phone out and examined the picture very thoroughly.

Then it hit him, this wasn't a new picture. This was way back when the villain kids even came to Auradon, way back when Ben let his feelings trick him into falling for Audrey.

Ben had to investigate this, he couldn't let his relationship end just like that. He's not going to let it end just like that, and he needed help.

Meanwhile...

Carlos cried, he just cried non-stop. He couldn't believe he let himself be tricked for 6 god-damned month straight. His friends, and Xander were there. They just comforted him till' the end of Auradon.

Xander made an oath to Carlos, that he would do anything he can to heal their relationship. Even though Carlos ended it, he still wanted to be with Ben, even though he feels as if Ben had just ruined his life.

Carlos agreed to let Xander investigate this, but for the next few days, or longer, he didn't want to see Ben or any of the Auradon kids for that matter. Xander and his VK friends were the only ones allowed to visit him, or even talk to him.

Carlos continued to cry when his friends left. He was back to his old self, alone, sad, broken hearted.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter, whew!**

 **So much suspension, Ben and Carlos breaking up, because of two e-news apps completely ruining their relationship. What do you think happened to IcyNews and AurYouNeedToKnow? (Now that I think about it, AurYouNeedToKnow's acronym is AYNTK which kinda sounds like Antique :3) Will Carlos and Ben go back together? Or will Carlos suffer an eternal life of sadness, disappointment and broken hearted, while Ben suffers the same, except on a larger scale.**

 **Thanks so much for reading this, hope to see you in the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Auradon's Magic!**

 **All I can say for this chapter is, the fact that M rating will apply for language, so watch out younglings. :P**

 **Enjooy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 -Good news... finally-_

Ben's POV

I walked over to Carlos' dorm, I wanted to fix everything. I knocked on the door lightly, it was Saturday and right now it's 1PM.

Jay walked over and opened the door, I stepped inside and Jay closed the door.

Before I could even get close to the sobbing boy, Carlos yelled at at me, "BEN. GET. THE. FUCK, OUT OF MY ROOM!" I flinched, but I had gathered up enough courage. Jay pat me on the back, "Go for it, I'll be here for when things get ugly."

I slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I place my hand on his leg, but he just kicked it away. I could feel hatred coming off of him, I knew he didn't want me here, but I needed to at least _try_ to fix what happened. I asked Xander, Doug, Jay, Mal and Evie to go investigate the two newspaper companies, I wanted to know what in Auradon is wrong with them.

I said softly, "Carlos..."

Carlos replied with a harsh, despair filled voice, "What do you want!?" I flinched, but I managed to continue, "Carlos please, forgive me. I'm really sorry, I jumped into conclusion without asking anything..."

Carlos was sobbing again, "Well yeah? Maybe you should jump back into Audrey's relationship. You two just seem _perfect_ together." he replied coldly, this had crushed my heart. I've never seen him this furious before, so I assumed that this was the first time his heart had been broken. My heart ached painfully when I realized I was the reason to Carlos' first, and probably last heart-break ever.

I tried to place my hand on his leg again, but he shifted and said "Don't touch me." I said, "Please Carlos, I just need you to forgive me right now. I can explain what happened." He shifted around, "I'm not gonna forgive you right now, but I want an explanation. I _demand_ an explanation." he replied, once again coldly.

I nodded as I said to him, "That picture of me and Audrey, that was a really old picture. That picture was taken like, way, way before you guys arrived. Way before I realized my feelings for you." I saw his head perk up and looked at me for a few seconds, but then he laid back down and replied, "Yeah, well like I'm gonna buy that. What about the party? The party so important that all of you had to avoid me for one entire day."

I said to him, "I'm sorry but, I can't tell you right now." He replied, "Thought so."

Carlos had stopped sobbing, tears were no longer streaming down his face.

He said to me, "Can you just leave me alone right now, I need time to recover from all of this. From _you_ " growling at the last part, I just shivered. I never heard him so angry before, I mean sure he'd pout but he never got angry up to the point where he'd growl menacingly at me...

I stated, "Even if you hate me, can you at least forgive me...? I wasn't lying about the picture", He said to me, "I told you I need time to recover.' There was a moment of silence. Then he continued, "Come back when I'm not so deep in despair..."

My head perked up, he told me to come back at another time... Does that mean there's a small chance he'll forgive me? But what about our relationship? Does he still want to be together with me? Because I for sure will not be able to live knowing Carlos had fallen in love with someone else...

Millions of questions were running through my head as I exited his room. When I closed the door, I could hear him sobbing again. I desperately fought the tears that built up in my eyes, and this time I had won. I felt just a little bit happier knowing Carlos wants to see me again, but 90% of me was still sad I didn't achieve my goal for coming here, to have Carlos to forgive me.

At least I kinda, slightly fixed our broken relationship...

* * *

Xander's POV

I told Doug, Jay, Mal and Evie what the plan was.

Mal will use one of her spells to disguise us as the Twins, the music band currently famous. We split up onto two teams, and went to both of the newspaper company.

We planned on talking to both of them, we would lose the disguise as in about 1 hours, so we had to be fast.

After we had discussed our plans, Ben entered the room with a frown. I ran over and asked, "How did it go?" He shook his head, I frowned as he replied "He didn't forgive me but..." Mal was literally getting impatient, "But what?"

Ben replied, "He said he wants me to come back when he has cooled down." We let out a sigh of relief, at least Carlos wants to see Ben again.

I told Ben what the plan was, and it seems he agreed. We needed to get answers for what had happened to both of the news companies, the rest of the news companies had died down and posted normal news, but it was IN and AUNTK left spreading the bad news of Ben and Carlos' relationships.

- _The next morning_ -

We got our disguises ready, and our entire plan went smoothly.

That was until we found out who ran both of the news companies.

Apparently, Jasper was running Icy News and Horace was running AUNTK. We literally had to smack the conscious out of them, just so we could kidnap them and bring them back to Auradon Prep for interrogation. It was mean, but we had to do it.

- _That night_ -

We untied the blindfolds after the gang had gathered around the tourney field, with Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother asked, "Xander? What is the meaning of this?" I smirked and said, "These two, have some serious explaining to do."

Jasper smirked and said, "We ain't sayin' nothin!" (I don't really know if these two have accents because I don't really remember much about them, last time I watched 101 Dalmations was like, 10 years ago xD so forgive me ;w;)

Jay grabbed Jasper by his collar and lifted him up onto the air, then threatened "Oh yeah, then I'll make sure you talk!" Jasper just laughed and said, "What are you gonna do about it? Jafar Junior!"

Fairy Godmother then threatened, "You should talk, unless you want to make me force you to talk." and whips out her wand. She turned around for a few seconds and winked at me, and I literally picked up on that. She was holding a fake wand, but still, her threatening someone is actually really, _really_ unexpected.

Both of Cruella's henchmen gulped, Jasper said "Alright! I'll talk! Just don't zap me with that wand."

They both explained to us what happened, and what Cruella wanted to do to her son. This made me clench my fist, but Ben's face was basically saying 'I will focking kill that woman!', that's how furious he was.

Ben got ready to kill both Jasper and Horace, until me and Jay held him back, hell we wouldn't have been able to if Lonnie hadn't joined us. I told them that I had a plan, then Evie said smiling, "I guess now there's someone else we can go to for plans."

* * *

3rd Person POV

It was Monday, and that meant Carlos had classes. He groaned as he woke up and got ready for his class. He was just thankful that Ben wasn't in any of his classes that day, he still doesn't want to see the heartbreaker.

But a part of Carlos missed Ben, his amazing smile, his gorgeous voice, his protective arms, he missed everything about Ben. But Carlos had to move on, he had to move on from Ben. 'Oh who am I kidding, I'll never be able to move on...' Carlos thought as he cried while waiting in his Robotics class.

Mr. Hatter walked in on the scene of Carlos crying, he quickly walked over. He wanted to ask what happened, but he knew 100% what happened, the news were all over Auradon. He placed an arm behind Carlos, which made the white-blue haired boy flinch, but then settled back into his sobbing position. Mr Hatter whispered, "It's okay Carlos, it's all gonna be okay."

Carlos looked up to see the weird-green but warm eyes of the red-haired teacher, and asked "How do you know? You've never felt heartbreak." Mr Hatter faked a startle face, which made Carlos smile, then he stated, "Of course I have... I've rescued a girl from an insane queen, just to find out she only wanted me as an acquaintance." Carlos frowned, and let out an "Oh.." escape from his mouth.

They had small talks as they waited for the rest of the students to come.

Carlos said to Mr. Hatter, "Thanks a lot, Mr Hatter" Mr Hatter nodded and smiled, as he walked towards the front of the desk, then Carlos suddenly remembered that Mr. Hatter was one of the counselors of the school. At least his life had brightened up since last time.

That's how the entire day went by, everyone basically comforted him. If this keeps up, there's a 1% chance that he might just move on with his life. Maybe. Ok he was just dreaming now, there's _no way_ he's gonna be able to move on.

He spent yet another day alone, none of his friends decided to show up. His anger was rising now, his blood was boiling basically. He kicked his shoes off and huffed down onto his bed. He basically sobbed into his pillows, none of his 'friends' even cared about him anymore. Since they didn't, he'll give 0 fock about them. Sure this was a bit selfish, but none of them even cared to send a text throughout the entire day, even when they knew what he was going through. Not a single goddamn text. Not even from Ben. And certainly, not even from his roommate.

He sobbed himself to sleep that night, with his heart crumbled into dust, and blown away by the wind of despair.

- _M_ _eanwhile_...-

The plan went along just fine, they managed to lead Cruella out with her minions. They promised to let Jasper and Horace go if they went with this plan, and they complied happily. Cruella looked around, the field her minions lead her to was empty.

Cruella yelled, "Where the hell are you, you ungrateful wretches!" Unbeknown by Cruella, and even the entire gang, Carlos was watching this all happen. He needed to get some fresh air after his sobs, and he couldn't even sleep, thinking over his life the entire night.

He saw Jasper and Horace lead Cruella to an empty field, then run away.

Ben stepped out of the forest, Cruella had a smirk on her face, "Oh look, if it isn't the witty king, Ben." Ben replied, "If it isn't the date-breaker, Cruella."

Her smirk grew wider, "Ah, I was just doing what's best for Carlos." That sentence had made Ben clench his fist. She whipped out her gun and said, "Now, to get rid of this wretch." She started shooting at Ben, and Ben, being the total athlete he is, managed to dodge all the bullets.

Fairy Godmother and Mal hid behind the trees, unable to do anything until Ben somehow managed to get rid of the protective pendant around Cruella's neck. Heck she would've been bippity-boppity-boo'ed if she hadn't wore that stupid pendant.

Ben kept trying to get closer, but Cruella just kept shooting. There was no way Ben could do this alone, he needed help, but he was stupid enough to admit he could take Cruella on alone, and now he's regretting that.

Ben was starting to feel fatigue, Cruella stopped shooting for a few seconds, then smirked and said "You'll never defeat _me_!" She shot another bullet, Ben didn't even bother to dodge, since he knew the bulletproof vest inside would protect him.

But that bullet was hit by something else that made it go off-track and hit a tree instead. That something was a rock, apparently. Carlos decides to step out of his hiding area, he didn't know that would even work, sure he had strength, speed and brain, but he didn't think he'd have accuracy too.

Cruella looked at her son and said, "Oh look at you now, you look so... good. You disgust me, son." Carlos shook his head and said furiously, "You've never been my mother, and you'll never be my mother." Cruella frowned and said, "Well then, you'll just die before you get to see me rule Auradon!" then cackled.

She shot at Carlos, Carlos didn't even bother to dodge. Ben almost dashed in front of Carlos, until he watched the bullet hit Carlos' skin and rebound towards a nearby tree. In fact, it shot past the gap between Mal and Fairy Godmother's head, which startled them up to the point where they both almost fell to the ground. Ben's eye widened at what just happened, he looked up to see it was not just a normal moon, it was a red-tinted moon.

This usually isn't anything crazy, the moon changed to three colors every 2 months, Red, Yellow and Blue for different nights. It would just be a normal night with a special moon, but Ben didn't know this would be the night where Carlos would just turn into a blood-hungry werewolf, if he was a werewolf. Thankfully he hadn't morphed. Ben ran over and looked at Carlos, hands, which Carlos flinched at.

He missed holding his hands, but this was not the time to do so. He inspected his hand, there were no marks, not even a scratch. Carlos melted into Ben's touch, he missed this as much as Ben did. Ben looked at Carlos' pupils, he was surprised to see it was red-tinted. The both melted into each other's eyes, something about Carlos in this state made him seem... hotter.

They almost pulled in into a much needed kiss, but Cruella said to them, "You two disgust me!" completely ignoring the fact that Carlos was basically an obsidian-skinned boy. Carlos acted as the human shield as Ben hid behind him and thought of a plan, they definitely won't be able to get close without a plan.

Carlos said while still protecting Ben, "Ben, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that but-" Ben interrupted, "Carlos, look, I know you want to talk and all, but this really isn't the best time to!" literally scared out of his life. Carlos nodded and said, "Oh yeah... So what's the plan?" Ben shrugged and replied, "We just need to get that pendant around Cruella's neck!"

Carlos smirked and said, "Why didn't you just say so?" and with that, he just disappeared. Cruella stopped shooting to look around, Ben literally fell onto the ground. He was leaning into Carlos, then suddenly he disappeared. Carlos instantly appeared behind Cruella, quickly snatched the pendant off of her neck, and re-appeared next to Ben after he recovered. This caused Ben to get startled.

Carlos handed over the pendant, again, something about Carlos' current state made him seem a whole lot hotter than usual, he seemed quite... masculine. Carlos asked, "What do we do now?"

Cruella yelled, "Carlos, baby, don't do this to mommy!" Carlos gave a glare so menacing it managed to catch her off guard. Ben crushed the pendant, and a golden beam with a familiar chant shot out from a nearby tree and landed on Cruella.

She shrieked as she slowly dissipated into dust. When she finally finished, Mal and Fairy Godmother came out from their hiding spot and retrieved the gem. It was a black and white diamond-shaped gem. Mal ran over and gave Carlos a hug, tearily saying "Carlos! I missed you so much!" She let go a few seconds later, noticing the red tint in Carlos' pupils, she got nervous for a second.

Ben chuckled, and said "Don't worry, he's okay. I think." Carlos seemed normal, he had to be.

A smile graced Carlos' lips and said, "I'm okay." Ben completely missed Carlos' warm smile. They walked back to the school, with the pulsating gem in Fairy Godmother's hand, Fairy Godmother let the trio break curfew that night, as a thank you for retrieving another one of the gems.

Mal hugged Carlos again, she asked "What made you decide to come out here?" Carlos replied, "I was sobbing in my room," that sentence made Ben frown, because he knew it was his fault for Carlos being like this. Carlos continued, "But I got bored of being sad, so I decided to come outside for fresh air. I didn't think I'd bump into that epic fight scene between Ben and Cruella."

Ben blushed slightly, and smiled at Carlos' compliment, "That was awesome though, all those flips and dodging Cruella's bullets." Then Ben said, "I didn't know why you were worried though, didn't you see the bulletproof vest I had inside?" Ben pulled his shirt up slightly to reveal it. Carlos just shook is head.

Then Mal stood up and stated, "Well, I'm gonna leave the two of you to fix your broken relationship. Then tomorrow, we'll fix your broken image. G'night guys." Carlos and Ben replied in unison, "Good night" They looked at each other and laughed, while Mal chuckled and left.

There was an awkward silence after Mal had left. Ben turned and looked at Carlos, and once again, their eyes locked together. It has been quite a long time since this had happened. Carlos decides to break the silence, "So... what did you want to talk about?"

Ben replied, "Carlos, please forgive me for what happened. Please." pleading at the white-blue haired boy. Carlos had this warm smile on his face, the smile that Ben had missed. The smile that Ben wanted to wake up to every morning.

Carlos decides to make the first move right then, he cupped Ben's chin and delivered a passionate kiss, the kiss they both missed so much. Ben melted into Carlos' kiss, this was a first. Usually, Ben would be the one making the move. This red-tinted moon was doing magic to them both.

Carlos broke the kiss, panting. He said, "I forgive you."

Ben smiled and asked, "So... Will you give me a second chance?" Carlos returned with another bright smile, "Of course I will. I'd never be able to live without you, my beastly-prince." Ben perked up and eyes a little bit widened at the sudden use of his nickname, then he smiled again and returned, "Thank you so, so much, pup. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

But his smile was replaced by a frown, and this caused Carlos to ask "What's wrong?" Ben didn't reply, instead he asked, "Carlos... what if this was all just the effect of the red moon? What if you forget everything about tonight and go back to hate me tomorrow morning?"

Carlos chuckled, he placed a light kiss on the King's forehead and said "I'd never forget about this special moment. Plus, if I wake up tomorrow morning and forget, I'd still remember about us making up, because I would wake up in your bed..." Carlos blushed as he continued, "...assuming you still want me in your bed."

Ben's smile was now gigantic, "Oh my god, you don't know how much I missed your presence in our bed. I missed holding hands with you, I missed making out, I missed your entire presence basically"

Ben's little speech caused Carlos to blush even more. He replied, "I missed you too."

And with that, they stood up and they went into their own rooms. Ben raised his eyebrow, "Didn't you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

Carlos answered, "Oh, I do, I just need to take care of something." Ben smiled and said, "Alright, don't take too long though, I'd go crazy if you didn't join me tonight." They both let out a light laugh as Carlos entered his room.

Jay was sitting on his bed, with an obvious hard-on. Carlos blushed, he had never seen Jay's member before, no matter how many times he tried. Jay literally jumped, not expecting Carlos to enter so suddenly. He quickly covered his member, worried that the other boy was still furious.

Carlos was still blushing but he managed to say, "You know, you can call Lonnie to hang out with tonight, I'll be with Ben." Jay's head perked up, he instantly knew that the two had made up. Jay silently thanked Carlos as the white-blue haired boy exited the room, he picked up his phone and called Lonnie.

Carlos entered Ben's room just to see Ben covered in a robe lying on the bed. This was the first time Ben actually slept with clothes on, it wasn't comfortable but he figured since they just made up Carlos wouldn't want to sleep 90% naked so soon.

Carlos walked over to the bed and started stripping himself, without Ben noticing. He stripped down to his red boxer, then he asked "Are you gonna sleep with clothes tonight? Cause' that would be a first." Ben glanced over and saw the shirtless boy. Ben blushed, he hadn't seen Carlos naked like this for a long time, and something seemed a little bit... different.

He noticed Carlos' biceps were slightly larger than the last time he saw them, his pecs were a bit more defined and his abs were slightly more defined as well. They were larger, but Ben's body was still more chiseled than Carlos'.

Ben got up and took the robe off.

They fell asleep that night, in a cuddled position.

Both side had missed this horribly, just to have each other's presence on the same bed.

Ben managed to fix everything this time, and he made sure that it would never happen again.

* * *

 **Yeey, so that's all for this chapter folks.**

 **Ben and Carlos made up, Carlos being strangely nice and happy, and now the red moon has an effect on Carlos. What about the yellow and blue moon? What effect would it have? Oh well.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Like usual, thanks for reading and hope to see ya'll in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Auradon's Magic!**

 **I know I haven't updated in like, a few days now, but exams got in the way. But now that it is _out_ of the way, I can focus back on my Fanfictions! 3**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 =Mirror Queen=_

3rd Person POV

Carlos woke up groaning. He looked around and noticed he was in Ben's room, he didn't know what to make of this, until memories of last night returned. He smiled, now he and Ben was back together, happy as ever.

He moved stealthily, not wanting to wake up the King. He went into his room to fetch some clothes, and saw Jay snuggling happily with Lonnie, with clothes on. Carlos smiled as he got his clothes, then moved back out. He returned to Ben's room to see Ben leaning against the headboard of the bed, smirking.

Ben stated, "I woke up noticing a missing presence on the bed." Carlos smiled, "I needed to get some clothes."

Ben nodded, "So you're gonna shower here?" Carlos nodded too. Ben's smirk grew wider as he watched Carlos quickly scurried into the bathroom. Ben got up and picked up a towel from his closet, and walked into the bathroom with Carlos, he was happy to see Carlos still remembered their little ordeal.

It was still an interesting shower, even after such a long time. Ben didn't do anything naughty inside, he knew well Carlos didn't like bathroom fun.

When they stepped out, Carlos was already dry somehow. He watched as Carlos puts on his underwear and undershirt, before noticing something different on Carlos' shoulder. He stated, "Carlos, can you stop moving for a bit?"

Carlos complied, confused as to what Ben wanted to do. Ben walked over and inspected the tattoo behind Carlos' palm, it was a red circle. Ben asked, "Since when did you get tattoos? Carlos looked at the back of his palm and noticed it too.

Carlos stated, "I didn't. I didn't even realize this was here." Ben nodded as he put his clothes on, they couldn't dwell in it for too long as they had classes in about 1 hour. Unfortunately for Ben, none of their classes involved both of them, so he had to go through an entire day without his white-blue haired crush.

Carlos walked over to his locker with Ben lingering behind him, as he picked up the books he needed, he heard a familiar evil laugh echo through his head. He turned to his left and noticed the silhouette of a familiar villain, but it disappeared a few seconds later. Ben asked, "What's wrong pup?"

Carlos shook his head and said, "Oh, it's nothing." Ben nodded and said, "Alright, I'll take you to class." They held hands together as Ben accompanied Carlos to his class, fortunately Ben's first class was right across Carlos' first class. They smiled at each other before entering their own classes.

- _6 hours later..._ -

The gang gathered in the cafeteria enjoying their lunches, their classes for the day was finished. Strangely enough, everyone had an apple on their tray. Carlos shook this off, thinking this was just a treat by the school.

One by one everyone bit on the apple, the same with Carlos.

A few seconds later, they all fall flat asleep on the table.

- _That night..._ -

Carlos yawned as he woke up from what seemingly happened to be quite a long nap. He looked around to see everyone still asleep, and it was night time. He looked out the window and noticed the moon was blue, completely blue.

He tried to wake up all of his friends, but none of them reacted, it was as if they were all put under some sort of sleeping spell. He heard movement from nearby, he quickly hid under their table. A few seconds later, a pair of long and reflective legs walked over to his table. It kept walking around, as if inspecting everyone. Those legs were extremely familiar.

A few minutes later, the creature walked away. It walked far enough for Carlos to realize what it was, it was one of Evil Queen's Glass Minions. She had the power to conjure glass minions from thin air, which can be a big problem.

Then it hit him, the Evil Queen was nearby, that's why everyone was asleep. When the minion finally left, Carlos crawled out of his table and inspected his apple. He did take a bite out of it, but how come he's the only one who woke up? ' _Maybe it was the blue moon..._ ' he thought to himself.

He snuck past the endless amount of glass minions sent to roam the school, probably looking for the AMC as well. He got to the field and saw Evil Queen getting a manicure. He groaned at the sight, and tried to get closer to maybe hear what she's telling her minions, who knows, it might be a secret muffin recipe or a plan to dominate Auradon.

But before he could even super-speed towards the nearby bleachers, a glass minion grabbed his wrist. The one thing he hates about these minions, is the fact they symphonize you when they hold you. All of Carlos' powers were disabled, and since he's not terribly strong without the werewolf's magic, he couldn't free himself.

EQ laughed as Carlos was thrown near her, and he groaned as he slowly stood up, and two more minions grab his wrist as soon as he stood up. EQ asked, "Oh, Carlos. Have you seen your mother around? She's supposed to be back by now with news about the-" She was interrupted by Carlos "Auradonian Magic Chamber?" EQ smirked and stated, "So you do know."

Carlos replied, "My mother's been defeated, so you're not gonna hear anything from her anymore." EQ frowned, then stated, "Ah yes, I knew you'd eventually defeat her, but you won't be able to defeat me." Carlos groaned as he was pulled towards a nearby bleacher and his hands tied up, with some glass ropes. Yes, glass ropes. He wasn't able to use his abilities to free himself.

He sighed internally as one of the minions somehow found a tape and used it to tape his mouth shut. He watched as they continued roaming around looking for the AMC, while EQ was getting manicured. He looked around desperately for something to free himself, if he doesn't eventually they'll find the AMC.

His eyes locked onto the top of the school as he saw a figure standing on top. He raised his eyebrow.

The figure had wavy long bright sunflower-yellow colored hair, and a giant red bow sitting on top., waving as it was being blown by wind. She had a red v-mask covering her eyes, she wore a white Japanese-schoolgirl-esque top, with a bright orange skirt, and orange hem on her short sleeves. She had a long string of large beads tied around her waist, she had an odd symbol on her forehead. A giant blue bow rested on her chest, she stood on top wearing orange heels confidently.

With some gestures, she shot a thin but bright yellow beam towards Carlos, it hit the rope effectively smashing it into bits. Carlos quickly ripped the tape off, ignoring the pain, and the glass minions started dashing towards him. He panicked, he couldn't punch them cuz' their skin would just symphonize his abilities and cancel it, which would only pain Carlos himself.

Then everything slowed down tremendously and turned gray, the colors stayed on him and the mysterious female standing on top.

He could hear her communicating through telepathy, "Snap your right hand's finger, thrn create a circle on air while thinking about the element fire..." He nodded and time returned, he wasn't sure why he trusted her, but since she saved his life he complied.

He did what she told him to, and as soon as the circle finished, 12 balls of fire formed around it and flew towards the glass minions smashing them into bits. He looked at his hands, contemplating as to what just happened, not realizing more glass minions dashing towards him.

When he looked up, he saw one of the minions reaching out for his wrist, but then an odd chain flew outwards and smashed the ones near him into bits. They all looked over at the source, the beads around her waist were now around her hands, forming a long glowing yellow chain linked together as hearts instead of beads.

EQ yelled out loud, "Who the hell are you?!" as she stood up and furiously glared at her. The figure said out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear, "AI no tenbatsu otosasete itadakimasu!" Carlos jaw dropped, he had heard that line multiple times, ever since they first came to Auradon, and he found out about this thing called an 'Anime'.

A second voice followed up, stating "Accept the divine punishment of love!" Glass shards flew towards her direction, but she managed to dodge it all. She jumped from the rooftop to Carlos' side, and lost her mask somehow on the way. Now Carlos was sure he knew who she was, his jaw dropped and he asked, "Sailor Venus?!" She smiled and nodded, then tackled Carlos as they both dodged the shards flying their way.

She quickly got back up and used "Crescent Beam Shower" to clear the minions near her. Carlos quickly got back up, an idea popped into his head. He closed his eyes, snapped his right fingers again, spun around creating a ring around him. He yelled, "Sailor V! Jump onto a nearby tree!" She complied, Carlos opened his eyes and released the magic he held back. He thought about the element of Earth.

The ring formed and created a rock-hard ring around Carlos, which flew in all directions and effectively destroying all the minions on the field, well at least the ones in front and near EQ, as soon as the ring touched the barrier it broke and disappeared, but it managed to crack the shield, but not break it.

Sailor Venus was obviously impressed, she looked over at Carlos but Carlos shook his head. He used another attack, this one emitted multiple magic-essence rings around him instead of Earth. Again, it sucessfully destroyed all the minions that EQ re-summoned, and it broke her shield after all of the rings made contact. She gasped, but before Sailor V could attack she sent glass shards flying in all directions.

Carlos used his super-speed and ran towards a nearby tree as protection. Sailor V joined him, she asked, "How do we defeat her?!" Carlos nodded, he replied , "I know how, but you need to hold her still." She nodded. Carlos told her what the plan was. As soon as the shards stopped, Carlos used his super-speed to escort Sailor V to a random place so they could start their plan. EQ was startled at Sailor V's sudden appearence, she smirked.

She used "Love and Beauty Shock" multiple times, causing EQ to dodge multiple times, EQ was about to fight back before a weak fireball hit her back. She whirled around furiously, and shot the glass shards barrage at Carlos instead, adverting her focus towards Carlos. The white-blue haired boy dodged the barrage, as soon as he landed back on the ground and EQ stopped, he yelled, "Sailor Venus!"

Then she used "Venus Love Me Chain" and wrapped it around EQ, rendering her powerless since her chain symphonizes anyone it touches. The chain held in her place, and she yelled, "Do it now, Carlos!"

Carlos felt all tingly and happy, this felt exactly like one of Sailor Moon's fight scenes.

Carlos closed his eyes and focused, he felt as if he just entered another realm of tranquility. He snapped his right finger and formed a circle with a ring around it, symbolizing a planet. He thought about the element of Light and Purity, and opened his eyes chanting "Bippity-Boppity-Boo!" Sailor Venus perked her heads up, the attack looked exactly like Sailor Uranus' attack. The image formed into a small ball with a ring around it, now it really looked like a miniature planet.

Then it went flying and shot through Evil Queen, Sailor Venus quickly dodged it and it flew upwards, exploding into millions of little bits of magic-glitters and disappear as soon as they touch the ground.

The Evil Queen shrieked as she disippated, leaving behind an oval dark-blue gem.

Carlos ran over to where Sailor Venus was, she had un-transformed and returned to Minako Aiko. She sat on a nearby bleacher and watched as the glitters disappeared, and noise came from the school. Carlos joined her and asked, since she was looking worried, "What's wrong Minako?" She shook her head and smiled, "I just don't know how to get back to my realm. I mean, I heard someone yelling for help and checked the source, I saw this portal, stepped through, and saw you battling whoever that was in the middle of the fields."

Carlos nodded, and stated, "I think I know what to do." She nodded. Carlos turned back towards the field, he heard his friends running towards him and calling his name, but he kept his focus. He closed his eyes, snapped his right finger, and thought about the element of Void and Transportation.

He drew an oval on air, and opened his eyes to release the magic.

A portal formed in front of him, he peeked through and saw Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Mamoku. The four inner senshies took out their transformation pens and Usagi took out her transformation brooch, Carlos quickly shook his head and stated, "I don't wanna fight, I'm just here to return a friend."

Ami nodded and signaled the rest to relax. Carlos returned and nodded to Minako, she jumped up and hugged him before stepping through the portal. Carlos peeked again, and saw Usagi hugging Minako tightly with tears, while the rest laughed. Minako waved at Carlos and silently thanked him, and Carlos nodded while waving back. He returned to his world and closed the portal.

Minako walked with her friends to their usual hangout, while explaining what happened.

Carlos, on the other hand, had something amazing to show his friends. They ran over to him, and Ben hugged him tightly. Carlos smiled, Mal asked, "What the heck was that?" Carlos pushed Ben slightly signaling him asking Ben to let go, Ben quickly let go afterwards.

Carlos pointed up at the sky, everyone looked up and saw the moon _completely_ blue. Carlos stated, "The blue moon allows me to use magic." They nodded, Jay stated, "Can you show us?" challengingly.

Carlos smirked.

He snapped his right fingers. Carlos was actually a decent artist, but Mal is better than him. He drew a pair of wings on air, then positioned him in-between. He closed his eyes and thought about the element of Fire, Light (As in Weight light, not bright light), and Flight.

He opened his eyes and the pair of wings appeared behind him, they were flame-feathered wings. The guys gasped as Carlos flew upwards really fast, and soared around leaving around fire trails, as soon as he landed he snapped his left fingers to cancel the magic.

They were still in awe, Mal stated, "Well, I guess Carlos could use magic too now." They all chuckled as Carlos added, "Only during Blue Moon nights though. And here I thought Once in a Blue Moon was just an idiom." Doug checked his watch and it was 8:40PM. They all started walking back towards the school, as Carlos entered Ben's room, he handed over the blue gem, Ben raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who did you defeat?"

Carlos stated, "Evil Queen. With the help of a certain someone..." Ben continued to ask, "Who? Wasn't everyone asleep?" Carlos nodded, "She's not exactly from this school or from around here for that matter. And I'm not gonna tell you." chlidishly he stated.

Ben whined, "Come on pup, tell mee." Carlos shook his head again. Ben gave up. He whispered alluringly into Carlos' ear, "You wanna have a little bit of... fun?" Carlos shivered, he wanted to say yes, but he shook his head. He stated, "No, I'm too tired from that fight." Ben whimpered, Carlos stated, "Maybe tomorrow" as he smirked. Ben perked up his head and joined Carlos in bed.

They fell asleep in their usual position, 95% naked and cuddling that night, Carlos smiling at the thought of him meeting Sailor Venus, before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Auradon's Magic!**

 **I know I haven't updated for some time now, but I'm back and may update daily again! Wheeee.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 =Sea Creature=  
_

Carlos' POV  


My eyes jolted open for some reason, as if I was abruptly awakened by something. Definitely not my dream though, I dreamt of me and Ben riding a great white steed and running off into the sunset. Cheesy as heck.

I yawned quietly and leaned up, looking around I realized it was literally 4 AM in the morning. I sighed, but out of the corner of my eyes I noticed three different colored lights. I turned my head towards the table, turns out the lights came from the three gems on the table. The black and white diamond-shaped gem, the sand-yellow teardrop-shaped gem and the oval-shaped dark-blue gem all gave off a white, yellow and blue colored light respectively.

I quickly put on some clothes, being as quiet as I could so I wouldn't wake up Ben.

I picked the gems up and exited the room. As soon as I exit the room, the blue gem shot out a straight line of blue light. My eyes widened, thank God nobody was awake at the moment. I followed the line, it lead to the center of Auradon Prep.

The light soon disappeared, then it was the black and white gem's turn to shoot out a straight line of white light, this time it pointed towards West, the exit of the school. I hesitated, but followed the line anyways. I kept looking around, nervous. I am not about to be busted taking a stroll so early in the morning. I followed the line, but halfway there it suddenly disappeared. I looked around.

To my right was the field, in front of me was the forest, and to my left was the magical glowing garden, with the little pond in front of it. Initially I was gonna enter the forest, but before I could move the yellow gem shot out a line of light into the pond. I gulped as I walked towards the pond.

Sure it looked all peaceful and nice when the sun is out, but nobody knows how it is when the sun goes down and the stars come up. I eventually got to it, then the yellow light disappeared. I looked into the pond, it was not as deep as I thought, which was weird because every time I look inside in the morning, I wouldn't be able to see the bottom, even though the water was very clear.

I saw at the bottom was a sapphire-shaped cyan gem. I acted with my instincts and reached in. It took a bit to pull it out, since it was kinda buried in the ground. Or at least I _thought_ it was half-buried.

Eventually I got it, it was just as beautiful as the rest of the magic gems. It was a light cyan colored sapphire shaped gem with golden hem, I inspected it for a few seconds, then I felt a pair of hands on both of my shoulders. I shrieked so loud and tumbled to the ground, I heard a familiar laugh behind me.

When I turned around after recovering, I saw Ben behind me clutching his stomach laughing. I asked furiously, "How many times are you gonna do that?!" He shook his head and stated, "I'm sorry." I pouted and huffed as I walked towards the school.

Eventually he grabbed me by my waist, and whispered, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." I chuckled and stated, "Alright fine, I forgive you." I heard him chuckle, then he whispered into my ear huskily, "It's 4:30 AM, we can still have a little bit of... fun." Then nipped my neck. I threw my head to the side in pleasure, giving him more access. I felt his erection poking at my butt through his pants, that's where I snapped out of my pleasure-trance.

I quickly straightened my head, bumping away his, and stated, "No, no fun for you today. It's your punishment for scaring me so early in the morning." I turned around and walked backwards, laughing at his shocked face. I turned backwards again and started running towards the school, I heard him run after me. As soon as I got to the door I turned around. No signs of Ben.

I started panicking, did something happen to him? Or did I just outrun him? I got scared, but before I could do anything I felt a hand around my waist and another one right on top of my crotch. I gasped in both pleasure and shock, as I felt a familiar warm mouth on my neck. I quickly pushed Ben's hand away from my crotch and escaped his grasp, exclaiming "Ben, what the heck?!" His eyes were clearly filled with lust for some reason.

He chuckled, "Were you serious about my punishment?" I sighed and nodded, he whimpered. He asked huskily, "Can't you change it to something like... perhaps, chain me and abuse me?" It sent shivers up and down my spine. The image lingered in my head, god that would be amazing. But no, I'm not that kind of person, I furiously shook my head and stated, "What the heck? No!" He laughed and I could see his eyes lightening up.

I entered the room and saw it was 5:00 AM. I placed all three gems on the table, and a fourth one joined them shortly after. I sat on the bed as Ben entered. I sighed, there's no time for sleep anymore, one of my classes would start in 2 hours. I sighed again, then Ben picked up the cyan gem, he asked, "Where did you find this?"

I shrugged and answered, "I found it in the pond in front of the magical garden, after a short treasure hunt." He chuckled. I got up and walked towards my room to get a bunch of clothes, like usual, I was scarred by Lonnie and Jay making love on his bed, again. I quickly scurry back out and into Ben's room, to find Ben already inside the shower. I had a mischievous grin on my face as I creeped towards the shower.

God, I was overjoyed to find the shower door unlocked, and creeped inside after stripping down. Ben was humming a song while shampooing his hair, and I grinned at the sight of Ben's semi-hard member. I creeped close enough to grab Ben's waist unexpectedly and pushed him towards the bathroom wall, before he could protest I smashed our lips together. He let out a moan as I grinded both of our members together, and I took the chance to dominate his mouth.

The kissing and nipple tweaking was enough to harden his member, and my mouth slowly traveled down his lean body, from the toned pecs to the lean stomach. Ben had trouble breathing, and I chuckled inside, clearly this was too sudden for him, and I like it for some reason. Eventually I got to his member.

* * *

I exited the shower a few minutes later after quickly cleaning myself, I dried myself and watched as Ben got out of the shower stumbling a little and still panting. I chuckled and he asked, "Okay what the heck was that?"

I feigned a frown and asked, "What? Did you not like that?" smirking. He smirked back and stated, "I did, I mean it was amazing after some time now, but that was a bit sudden. What happened to the punishment?" I laughed and replied, "You can't make a move on me, but _I_ on the other hand can." grinning mischievously. We both rushed putting on our clothes after realizing it was 6:30 AM.

Thankfully, I made it to my class right at 6:58 AM, but that meant I had to skip breakfast. A small price to pay for the little thing I gave to Ben earlier. I entered my class and took my usual seat, next to Doug, in Robotics 101.

Halfway through class, when we were paired up for a project, Doug whispered to me, "Since when did you get tattoos?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at the back of my palm. Now instead of a single red hollow circle, a blue-color filled circle was in the middle. I was surprised, I whispered back, "I'll explain later, during lunch." He nodded and we continued our robot.

\- _Tiimmee-skip_ -

I joined Mal and Lonnie on the lunch table after Robotics 101. Doug said he'd join me after he stopped by his locker. I set my tray down onto the table, Lonnie glanced at my hand and asked, "I didn't know you were interested in tattoos." I shook my head and replied, "I'm not. I'll explain when Doug gets here." They nodded and I started eating my lunch.

Mal and Lonnie started talking to each other about some stupid gossip, I smiled at the sight. I'm happy to see Mal slowly blending in with the Auradonian girls. A few months ago we couldn't even make her wear a simple dress! Mal turned towards me and whispered, "Carlos, Monster face, 12 o'clock."

I nodded, that meant someone's trying to startle me again, and I'm not having it today. I put on my monstrous face and spun around, effectively causing the male behind me to jump backwards startled, turns out he was Ben. I laughed as Ben pouted, he muttered, "Thanks a lot Mal."

Mal laughed and replied, "Any time." I joined her laughter as Ben and Doug both plopped down next to me with their trays. Lonnie turned to look at me and said, "Alright, spill."

I sighed and said, "Okay so it started with this red circle that appeared the next morning after the blood-moon, I didn't even notice this until Ben pointed it out. And this blue sphere in the middle appeared the night after my magical incident, which happened to be a blue moon night."

Mal let out an "Oh." There was a short silence that was broken by Mal pondering, "I wonder what the yellow moon would do to you. Maybe it would drive your hormones insane, since you know, yellow is usually associated with lust." My eyes went wide and Ben choked on his food. As soon as his choking fit died down, he thought out loud, "I wonder how Carlos would be like during the yellow moon night then. Who knows, he could be an all-hell-out-rough person on the be-" I clasped my hands on his mouth in embarrassment, not wanting him to finish.

Everyone laughed and I blushed madly. I muttered, "Can we just eat our lunch in peace right now, please?" They laughed louder, but I managed to enjoy a peaceful lunch afterwards. Peaceful referring to our quiet table, the rest of the tables were not-so-quiet since everyone just couldn't shut their mouths up for once.

- _Time skip_ -

I groaned as I sat down on the lobby chair, it's 7:00 PM. Ben sat next to me. I had endured 4 more hours of 'Proper Male Etiquette' class, Ben chuckled as he sat next to me. We looked at each other for a few seconds, for some reason Ben's eyes were filled with lust, I could literally see a war inside between lust and self-control. Obviously, self-control won this time.

I closed my eyes, then muttered, "Ben, do you hear that?" He asked me back, "Hear what?" All of a sudden, the entire lobby went quiet. I opened my eyes and glanced around. Everyone except me and Ben were frozen in their places as if time was stopped. I acted on my instincts and ran outside to see if there was something outside, Ben followed me.

My mouth gaped as soon as I saw what in the seven Hell was outside. Ben was speechless as well. Soon, the entire gang was outside staring at what I was staring at.

Out in the giant Tourney field stood a gigantic creature. It looked like a giant cyan octopus with 12 tentacles instead of 8, and with 6 giant eyes. It wore a golden crown on it's head, and it was surrounded by flying mini-squids plud a _huge_ army of merman. A few seconds later, all 6 of it's eyes focused on me, "You were the one who took the Cyan Treasure! You have waged war against your land foolish Auradonian!" Everyone who was not time-frozen turned to look at me glaring, I stated, "I'll explain later, right now, we have a war to settle."

Yep, we have a chance alright. 9 teenagers, and only 4 out of 9 can use magic, versus an army of flying mini-squids, merman, and an oversized mutant octopus king.

Oh who am I kidding, we're dead, and this time it's my fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellur and welcome back to Auradon's Magic!**

 **I know I haven't updated for some time, if anyone noticed, but I got too carried off with my other fic. xD  
If you readers didn't know, I'm doing this little review reply now. So if you want/could, maybe you could put a little review for me to reply to. :3**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 =Atlantis vs Auradon=_

Carlos' POV  


I looked around panicking, the army of merman and flying squids were advancing, and I have no idea how to fight them. It's not the blue moon tonight, it's the yellow moon. I don't feel any different, no super-strength, no super-speed, no nothing! I heard Mal chant,

 _Magic, magic on my hand,  
Blue-ify the moon for my friend!_

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then at the moon. I watched as the moon had no reaction, Mal let out a whimper saying, "I was really hoping that would work dammit!" As I looked up to the moon one more time, it emitted this odd light that made this rhyme run through my head.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I could hear the merman's war yell getting louder and louder, signalling them getting close. I heard Mal yell, "Watch out!" but I didn't open my eyes.

Mal's POV

I yelled, "Watch out!" dashing to push Lonnie away from the incoming black ball of goo that the squid shot. I couldn't dash fast enough, but before it could hit Lonnie, a golden forcefield shot it back at the source. I watched as the squid shrieked as it dissipated from it's own ink. I looked at Lonnie, she was just as startled as I was.

Before any of us could react, another barrage of ink balls flew towards us, some missing and hitting the school walls, creating dents, the rest being deflected by the same forcefield. Turns out, we all had it. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Carlos, he had his eyes closed and his little tattoo had a yellow glow.

Back to Carlos' POV

I chanted the lines that ran through my head,

 _Magic under the moonlight, grant us powers for this war,  
Help us as we protect our kingdom, and to defeat the war's core._

I admit, it sounded ridiculous when I chanted it myself. I opened my eyes to look at the moon. There were 9 spheres surrounding the moon, and they were descending, at a fast rate might I add. What the hell have I done?!

Eventually, the ball landed on all 9 of us, I could feel an odd energy surging through me. I opened my eyes to look around, the rest of my friends were encased in a ball of golden light. The light disappeared from me eventually, an odd stick with a sphere appeared in my hand, it kinda looks like one of those magical wand.

The sphere had golden light shining from it. I was confused at first, but I acted on my instincts. I ran down the fields and watched as the merman ran closer and closer. I don't even remember the Tourney Field being this huge, but nothing really matters right now, except for settling this war I accidentally started.

I spun around with the wand, creating a thick golden ring around me, then chanted, "Golden Daggers!" I watched as the rings formed into thousands of golden daggers and shot through all directions. The ones that shot behind me turned around and flew towards the mermen that was closest to me. I watched as the mermen turned into a cloud of bubbles, then disappeared as soon as the daggers came in contact, the daggers effectively cleared about 3 rows, but there were still more, and the sphere was charging.

I exclaimed, "Crap! Not now!"

I panicked as the mermen got closer, but then a giant golden circle with four sharp points sticking out of it- kinda looks like a shuriken- flew by me and cleared about 4 more rows. I spun around to see Jay standing, the rest were still in the spheres. The round thing returned to his hands, turns out it was a shield. The sharp points retracted back into the golden shield.

The shield had circles engraved on it, along with a giant J in the middle. He ran next to me and asked, "What's that?" pointing at my wand. I smirked and said, "Watch this." I drew a small circle on air, then chanted, "Golden Beam!" The circle shot out a straight beam, and I dragged it in a semi-circle way, clearing out about 7-8 more rows before the beam disappeared. He exclaimed, "Awesome!" I replied, "As awesome as it is, it needs time to recharge."

He said, "Oh." before I yelled, "Jay, watch out!" as about 100 black goo-like balls flew towards us. Jay raised his shields with both hands and a forcefield formed around us, successfully protecting us from the barrage of ink balls. I mimicked him and exclaimed, "Awesome!" He smiled.

I yelled again, "Jay!" as barrage of flaming arrows flew towards us. Jay was about to raise his shield again, before a strong gust of wind blew the arrows backwards, extinguishing the fire but also causing the arrows to hit the merman archers. They poofed into bubbles, I spun around to see Doug standing behind us with some sort of golden robotics glove on his right hand. He panted and smiled at me.

I watched as he pushed a bunch of buttons, then some sort of bullet shot out from the glove, as soon as it reached the mermen, it exploded, destroying quite a lot of mermen, but leaving no crater. My eyes widened, "That was awesome!" Then came the tank mermen. The mermen stopped running and instead started marching towards us with a long line of shields protecting them.

I tried my little lazer trick again, as soon as the wand charged up, but the shields deflected it. I stated, "Crap!" and watched as a bunch more ink-balls flew towards us, Jay's shield protected us again. Doug smirked, "I'll take care of those pests." He punched a bunch of buttons, aimed at one of the flying squids, then shot out something that looks like a sea-urchin. The 'urchin' exploded and sent homing spikes towards the squid, effectively getting rid of all of them. But I could see King Octopi there creating more mini-squids.

I exclaimed, "What about the freaking tankers?!" Nobody could answer me, and I could only watch as they marched towards us, before I could open my mouth again, a barrage of golden discs shot from behind us, destroying all of the tankers. I spun around to see Ben. God was I happy that Ben was released from the sphere!

In his hand he held a golden sword, with an emerald engraved on the center of the hilt. He smiled as soon as he saw me. I ran for a hug, he stated teasingly, "I missed you." I laughed, "It's only been like a few minutes." He grinned saying, "I know." Doug butted in saying, "Not to be rude and interrupt your lovebirds moment, but the mermen are still advancing!" I quickly turned back towards the mermen, now that the annoying shields are gone, my magic should work. But I had a different idea.

I asked, "Doug, any chance your air blast thingy could keep me on the air for about 20 seconds?" He exclaimed, "It could keep you for about 1 minute if you needed to!" I nodded, "Perfect."

He blasted me on air, and kept me on the air. I used my wand to draw a giant golden sphere. Yes, somehow I drew a _sphere_ on the air, don't ask. I chanted, "Final Explosion!" the sphere flew towards the giant army, and detonated. I fell down, but was caught by Ben. Jay yelled, "Watch out!" as he pushed us and we tumbled onto the ground. The field was lit up with golden light, after the light disappeared, my little explosion had gotten rid of every single mermen and and flying squids have been dissipated.

But a few seconds later, another army popped out, I exclaimed, "Are we ever gonna get a break?!" I inspected my wand, then stated, "Great, there goes my wand." The sphere was completely black, hinting that I probably wouldn't be able to use it unless it gets a 3-days charge or something. I whimpered, feeling completely useless.

Those feelings were replaced by confusions soon afterwards though. A giant wall of golden vines suddenly erected from the ground. I spun around to see Evie standing behind us, with a golden tiara on her head. Doug ran over, "Evie!" he yelled as he pulled Evie into a hug. She chuckled and and hugged back. I'm assuming her tiara gives her control over nature. She stated, "That wall will give us some time to think of a plan to fight back." We nodded. Suddenly, Audrey appeared from nowhere, suggesting, "How about we fight fire with fire?"

I jumped back startled, "Holy- where'd you come from?" They all laughed, Evie asked, "What do you mean fight fire with fire?" She smirked, instead of answering, she opened her golden glowing book and chanted a spell. A few seconds later, an army of golden warriors appeared in a puff. She said proudly, "This is what I meant." My jaw dropped, "So you can summon things from that book?" Ben asked, she nodded, and I was still in awe. The wall disappeared in a golden puff of cloud, then the merman charged. The golden warriors then charged soon after, everyone sent backup against the mermen, and my wand was still being recharged, so I felt useless.

I watched as my friends all fought, a few seconds later, we were all lifted onto the air after the mermen were all cleared out along with the squids. Turns out Octopi King is fighting back. His eyes glew as we were all lifted onto the air, soon we were all so high that the ground was blurry. His voiced boomed, "You can never defeat me!" I panicked, if we landed onto the ground from this altitude we'd all die. And that was what he did.

A few seconds later, we were all skydiving without a parachute, screaming frantically. Before we could land though, we were all encased in a golden bubble and slowly descended, saving us all from death. I turned to see Mal standing near the still-encased Jane, with a golden book on her hand. She mouthed something then appeared next to us. She smirked and stated, "I don't even have to rhyme to use magic anymore!" proudly. I nodded.

"If you refuse to die in my hands, then I have no choice but to send my generals!" Mal challenged him, "Bring it on!" and that was a big mistake.

Three mermen rose from the ground, each with different characteristics. The one on the left was heavily armored, it carried a sword and a shield, and everything it had was silver colored. The one on the middle had a bishop hat, wielded a long staff with a plus on top, and had a book on it's other hand, everything it wore was white. And finally, the one on the right had a robin-hood-esque hat, wore leather armor, had a quiver filled with tons of different arrows. Each had a bar on top of their head, I head Doug exclaim, "Are we in a video game or something?!"

The first one to make a move was the warrior merman, he charged at us with his sword, luckily, Jay's shield protected him. Ben and Jay both battled him, with Jay being the shielder and Ben being the attacker, while the merman being both. The archer merman made the next move, firing a barrage of arrows towards us. Before any of us could fight back though, a barrage of bubbles countered it. Bubbles?

I spun around to see Lonnie with a golden bubble blower on her hand. I chuckled and said, "A bubble blower though?" She glared and stated in a serious tone, "Don't underestimate it Carlos." I nodded. She blew another bubble, it flew towards the archer at super speed, then detonated. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything. The bishop merman protected the archer. Mal exclaimed, "Me, Audrey and Lonnie will take care of the archer, you guys take care of the bishop!" I nodded.

I looked at Doug, he shrugged. The bishop didn't make a single move. Doug fired another explosive bullet from his gauntlet, but again the force field protected him. Doug asked with a frantic tone, "What do we do?!" I replied with another frantic tone, "I don't know! My wand is still recharging." He nodded. We glanced at the warrior, it's hp bar was below half, but a few seconds later, it returned to full. I looked at the bishop, apparently he had healed the warrior, it also had a smirk on it's face. Ben and Jay were both panting.

Doug stated, "Okay, bishop has to go first." An idea popped into my head, "Doug, distract him for a few seconds, I have an idea." He nodded and went full-force on the bishop as I ran over to Mal, she was also panting. I whisper-yelled, "Mal, I need superspeed, any chance you could help me with that?" She replied, "What about your wolf power?" I shook my head. She stated, "This'll only work for about 2 minutes, make it count." I nodded. She whispered, "Speed-Up" and I could feel my body turning into as light as feather.

In the blink of an eye, I was behind the bishop. I poked my fully-charged wand on his back and yelled, "Golden Explosion!" The light left off my ball, turned into a golden ball itself, and entered the bishop's body. I super-sped back to Doug, he asked, "What did you do?" I smirked and replied, "Just wait."

The bishop went wide-eyed, a few seconds later, it's body flew in all direction as it exploded. Blood flew in all direction, unlike the other mermen it didn't turn into bubble, instead it's body _actually_ exploded. It's clothes were drenched in blood as it landed on the ground, Doug's eye widened, "That was amazing! And gross, but still, amazing!" Mal sent me a smirk, clearly the archer was in fear, it went full force. I watched as a wall of flaming arrows flew towards the girls, but suddenly a giant golden hay dummy literally appeared and shielded them, I'm assuming Audrey summoned it.

Lonnie blew a bubble and encased the archer with it. Of course, the archer wasn't hurt by it's own arrow. The bubble popped after some time, but it bought enough time for Mal to do the finishing move. About 10 giant golden spikes appeared around the archer. His eyes widened in fear, a few seconds later the spikes literally just went _through_ him, in a matter of seconds the health bar disappeared, he fell onto the ground with 10 holes in his body, including one on is head. Blood flowed out fro, the holes. Audrey stated, "I think I'm gonna puke."

I chuckled then turned towards Ben and Jay. Ben fired a few discs from his sword, but the discs were broken as soon as it touched the warrior's shield. It did buy enough time for Jay to jump-smash the warrior's shield using his, causing the shield to break into a few fragments. Jay smirked as he ducked to let Ben do the finishing move, and Ben did. He shot a barrage more discs and they sliced the Warrior into a bunch of pieces. Audrey yelled, "I'm gonna puke." We all laughed, then turned towards the Octopus King. Clearly he was infuriated.

He stated, voice booming again, "Clearly, if I want the job done, I'll have to do it myself." Before any of us could react, he fired a large beam that managed to hit all of us.

A few seconds later, we were all on the ground, bruised, battered, and damaged. I could see Ben coughing blood, I somehow inched towards him and wrapped an arm around him. Tears flowed out of my eyes, was it really gonna end like this? We defeated a giant army of mermen and flying squids, defeated three of the king's greatest generals, and now we're dying from a single beam. I watched as the king charged up another beam. I whispered, "I love you Ben" as I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact.

The beam shot towards us, but then I heard a familiar yell, "Bippity-Boppity-Boo!" I leaned up to see a figure shooting an equally-thick but golden beam towards the king, countering the beam he shot.

* * *

 **#Cliffhanger  
**

 **I have no idea what I've written here. I literally just written everything that popped into my brain, and somehow it all fit in. At least I hope it fitted in, sorry if it seems a little bit random. :3 :s**

 **Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyas and welcome back to Auradon's Magic :D**

 **Last time I left off with a cliffhanger, then didn't update for like a few days :**

 **Again, I'm so sorry. It's supposed to be a week-long holiday for me, but I've been busy lately :(  
Sorry! ;;**

 **Btw smut warning, just because I haven't written it for some time now. ::::D**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy :3**

 **PS: I believe I was drunk while updating this fanfic, because I accidentally posted two chapters that belonged to TA xDD Thanks singergirl01**

* * *

 _Chapter 9 =Atlantis Gem=_

Carlos' POV  


I watched as a golden and a light blue gem clashed. It was awesome, I wish I could help but I'm too broken at the moment. I heard Jane shriek in pain as she was defeated, and blown away. The king charged up another beam and shot it towards Jane again.

But this time, Jay managed to protect her with his shield. I forced myself to move, Jay was covered in bruises and blood came out from the left side of his mouth. If he can stand up after beaten so much, then I definitely can do it too! I'm from the Isle of the Lost for crying out loud! This is nothing!

I forced myself to stand up. I saw Mal and Evie doing the same. Jane forced herself to stand up, thankfully Evie was by her side to help. The rest slowly got up as well. Jane panted, as once again she prepared to fire another beam.

Us, the Villain Kids, stood by Jay with Jane behind us. The king charged another beam and fired it, this one was constant. All four of us raised one of our palm against the beam, successfully blocking it. Jane chanted once again, "Bippity-Boppity-Boo!" She was pushed back slightly as this one took more power.

It was losing against the king. The giant annoying octopus let out a laugh, how while his mouth was occupied was beyond my understanding. It said, "You'll never defeat me!"

I watched as Ben, Audrey, Doug and Lonnie shut their eyes as if focusing on something. A few seconds later, they held their talismans, the Sword, the Summon-pedia, the Gauntlet and the Bubble-izer, upwards and I watched as it glowed a golden light.

A few seconds later, the talismans each shot out a light colored based on their owner's favorite color. It shot into Jane's beam, causing it to shift colors constantly. Little symbols of a sword and spheres that I assume are bubbles surrounded the base, a giant book also appeared with two gauntlets holding it. I was in awe, it looked so royal and... magical basically.

Soon after, me, Jay, Evie and Mal did the same thing.

=3rd person POV=

Multiple symbols of a wand, a shield and a tiara accompanied the sword and sphere at the base. Purple sparkles surrounded the shifting color beam as it enlarged and overpowered the king. It attempted to block the light with it's tentacle, but to no avail. It let out a shriek that boomed throughout the entire school as it dissipated into nothing.

The yellow moon glowed brightly as it dissipated, leaving all 9 teenagers panting crazily as they laid on the grass, a smile on each of their faces. Jay raised a fist onto the air as he exclaimed, "That was awesome! I mean we almost died but it was awesome!"

Audrey playfully glared at Carlos, "Next time you find one of those gems, consult us before you take it alright. I don't want another war between us and some sort of creepy skeletons to start."

Carlos let out a chuckle as he nodded, "I will." Ben panted while asking, "How are we gonna get back? I think I speak for all when I say nobody will attend their classes tomorrow due to all this soreness." Carlos slowly leaned up and inspected everyone, "What happened to all of our bruises?" They inspected their own body and it was true, they were all gone.

Ben's POV

I groaned, then said "The bruises and cuts may be gone, but my body is starting to become sore already." I was right though, nobody could really move at the time. The school canteen was already starting to buzz, signalling everyone isn't time-frozen anymore.

Mal chanted while holding up her golden book, "Take everyone back to their rooms!"

In a puff of golden smoke, I was back in my room. I looked around, hoping Carlos would end up in my room. Honestly, I just want to sleep next to him right now. I suddenly felt a rush of lust enter my body. Like, a huge amount. Carlos managed to teleport into my room as well. My golden sword was beside my bed, while his golden wand was on top of the table.

I looked at him hungrily. Like, seriously, my vision was clouded by lust. Thank god I was too tired to move, I felt like if I wasn't at the time, Carlos would end up sore the next morning. The white-blue haired boy turned to me and said, "G'night Ben"

I forced a smile and replied, "Goodnight Carlos." Thankfully, I managed to fall asleep that night, even though I was super-hard at the time, and would not calm down at all for some reason.

- _Le next morning_ -

I was awakened by the sound of the shower tap. I leaned up, my body wasn't sore. I guess I was completely wrong. I looked over at Carlos, he stepped out of the shower, body glistening from the water. I blushed madly as my member once again awakened. I cursed at myself, then said, "Morning Carlos. Why are you up so early?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just woke up out of the blue. It's good though, I took an early shower so this time I won't be late to my class again." He smirked at me and I pouted. He laughed and asked, "So you can pout but I cant?" I replied smiling, "Yep." We both laughed and I proceeded to take a shower.

Carlos' POV

I quickly ran into my rooms, fished out a bunch of clothes, then ran back into Ben's room and put them on. It only took about 2 minutes, thankfully. I waited for Ben, when he stepped out of the shower, I was taken off guard. He looked more built than before, and his damp body made him glisten from the sunlight. I gulped really hard when my eyes slowly trailed down to the obvious outline of his sleeping member.

I saw him smirk and I quickly looked away, he opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him saying, "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to meet up with the gang, cya." and quickly bolted out of his room. I haven't seen him in that state for some time now, and I feel like I've suddenly been taken back to before I met him. I'd feel all shy and timid around him, even though we're literally dating now. I joined my friends at the cafeteria.

We talked and laughed for some time, which we hadn't done in some time now. We'd always be occupied by some new enemy or something, and hopefully we'll be able to spend some time to relax after this.

It was quiet for a few moments, then Doug asked, "Carlos, your tattoo seems different." I inspected the back of my palm. It was true, it was a full sun now. Well, yellow ray-like things, a red shell and a blue core sun is what I meant. I nodded, "It does. It looks like a sun now."

Evie joked, "It's not like you can just snap your finger and flowers would bloom all over the Tourney field." And I did exactly that. A few moments later, the cafeteria was filled with gasps as everyone ran near the window. I raised an eyebrow, "Did it work?" Evie shrugged and used her mirror to look. Her eyes widened, "You have got to look at this." I took the mirror and my jaw dropped. I passed it down to everyone, who had the same reaction. Mal smirked, "Nice job C." I chuckled.

The field was covered in millions of colorful and different types of flowers, heck there were even giant glowers. I shook my head and snapped my left hand's fingers, canceling the magic out. I stated, "I guess I can use my powers without the moon now." Mal nodded.

There was another silence at our table. I quietly ate my breakfast, then suddenly, I felt two hands grip onto my waist really hard, and a deep voice whisper "Boo!" into my ears. I let out a loud yelp and fell onto the floor. I heard laughter from my friends, and a few from peoples from other tables. As soon as my vision returned, I saw Ben smirking and sitting down next to my original seat. I frowned, "How many times are you gonna do that?"

He chuckled, "It's fun. Plus, you're adorable when you're all scared and flustered." My friends let out a playful 'aww' as I furrowed my eyebrows at Ben. He grinned at me. I huffed and continued eating my breakfast. I declared, "Alright, I'm finished. I'm gonna go to my Chemistry class first." I put the tray in the to-be-washed basin and walked towards my class.

Like usual, I was early. I was greeted by Ms. Parc, and I greeted back before taking my seat at the back with Ben like usual. I waited for a few minutes, eventually Ben joined me. He asked, "What's up with you? You look grumpier than usual." I shrugged, it was true. I feel grumpy today, not sure why. He asked again, "Why did you run away after seeing me practically naked this morning?" his face filled with genuine curiosity.

Again, I shrugged. I said, "I don't know why, I felt all shy and weird when I saw you naked. It's like, I felt like it was my first time. I don't know alright, I feel like I've been sent back to the time when we haven't even dated yet." He nodded, then smirked. He replied, "Maybe it's because we haven't done 'it' for some time now." A whistle came from a nearby table, I looked and turns out it was Doug. I whisper-yelled, with a bright red face, "Ben!"

He chuckled, a few minutes later the classroom was filled with students and we started our learning.

-TimeSkipp-

I plopped down onto Ben's bed, he was stripping down into his blue and gold boxer and getting ready for bed. I let out a sigh, today has been really weird. I feel like I just came to Auradon! Everything feels new... ' _What is happening to me?!_ ' I thought to myself.

I joined Ben on the bed, his eyes were clearly filled with lust.

And so I made a move to relieve it. A few seconds later, I was on top of him. He asked with a husky voice, as if trying to control his beastly side, "P-Pup, what are y-you doing?" I smirked and dived down to attack his lips.

His self control disappeared as soon as I cupped his now-hard member through his boxers, cause' I could feel his fingers fumbling to take off my button-down shirt. I smirked and pulled away from the kiss, to rip it apart. He huffed and said huskily, "God Carlos, you're so sexy!" I smirked and continued to attack his lips. I missed this so much. I could feel his hand undoing my belt, and a few seconds later I was also in my boxers.

I smirked at him as I watched his chest rise and fall, he was panting and his eyes were clearly clouded in lust. I grazed one of his nipples, my hand 'grazed' the other one while I was creating friction against both of our hardened member through the silk. He let out a low growl of pleasure that sent shivers up and down my spine. My mouth left his now red nipple and slowly traveled down, tracing through the crevices of his abs.

Eventually I reached the tent in his boxers. His member was throbbing for a release from the restraints, I smirked as I slowly rubbed it. His panting increased, I smirked and said, "This is for startling me this morning." The teasing went on for about 5 more minutes, his hand attempted to pull the silk away, but I swatted it. I said, "I'm in control right now beasty." He growled again and I chuckled.

I slowly pulled the boxer off and his member sprung out, it looked larger than before! Pre-cum was already leaking out. I smirked and my tongue swirled around the head, collecting it. He let out a moan as I continued teasing. His member was literally throbbing, and my smirk grew. He let out a gasp as I suddenly took the head in, and moans of pleasure filled the room. I missed the taste of his salty load honestly.

I started bobbing up and down, boy it was actually larger than before cause this time it hit the back of my throat. I managed to control my gag reflex, it's an ability you get after eating rotten apples and moldy bread for years.

He moaned, "C-Carlos..." I could feel he's getting closer to his climax. I would've smirk, but I couldn't. I picked up the pace, my hands held his hips in place. A few minutes later, he shot his load into my mouth and I swallowed happily.

My mouth left his member with an audible 'pop', I looked at him and he said, "I'm ready." I smirked, it's time for payback and payback is a bch.

-Skeeeppuu :3-

I collapsed next to Ben as we both panted heavily, coming down from our orgasmic high. I smiled at him, he returned the smile. We both missed this. He caressed my hair, while asking "Pup, would you like to pay the Enchanted Lake a visit tomorrow? Just the two of us."

Alone time with Ben? Boy did I miss that. Seriously though, I missed spending time with my boyfriend. We've been so occupied with fighting lately that we didn't have time to spend with each other.

I nodded, "I'd loved to." He smiled and whispered, "Thanks, and Goodnight pup."

I smiled back and replied, "G'night my beastly prince."

We chuckled before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Author's Note Apology

**Hey there, I'm not dead yet, sorry for not updating for a while now. I've been busy IRL, I've only gotten back like yesterday, and found out that I might've been drunk while posting chapter 10 and 11, since they didn't belong in Auradon's Magic xDD**

 **Again, I'm so sorry.**

 **Thanks to singergirl01, anonymous guest and StormShadows(Guest) for pointing this out!**

 **Honestly though, I have no idea what got into me to post those two into AM, since they belonged in Teacher's Assistant lul. Again, I apologize. (Although I did get 3 reviews for that, maybe I should do it more often :3)**

 **New chapters will be up soon! ^^"**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I know, it's been a** ** _really_** **long time since I last updated, I honestly am sorry about that. I promised to update soon, that went out the window. My focus shifted 100% to the stories on Wattpad, I wanted to finish the series there first before coming back here, but obviously that didn't work.**

 **Not only did I lose motivation to write on Fanfiction, to write Benlos, Kogan and Jarlos, I also lost motivation to finish the stories in Wattpad. That added with the whole new schedule and the fact that I can't stay up past 9 anymore because I get sleepy easily makes it so much harder.**

 **To tell everyone the truth…**

 **I was planning on giving up writing all together just a few days ago, though I was contemplating it at the time, until a notification came up on my phone. A Gmail notification.**

 **I checked it and saw a few new reviews for Auradon's Magic, and honestly, it just made me that much happier. There were only like 2 new reviews, but what made me happy was that peoples actually** ** _like_** **to read this.**

 **I've been doubting myself for quite some time now, even when I started, but seeing those reviews just… It made my day.**

 **Not that I was having a bad one.**

 **I was motivationless up to the point where forcing myself to write new chapters just didn't work anymore, and I really didn't want to disappoint** ** _anyone_** **, but I also didn't want to keep doing something I don't want to, up to a point where I had to** ** _force_** **myself to do something that even I don't know the worth of.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much DoNote3 and 8669 for your reviews, I really appreciate it.**

 **I almost ever check my Gmail, so I didn't really notice the new favs and follows, I'd also like to thank all of you. I've gained a bit of my motivation back, enough to push this new chapter out, and all credit goes to all of you for bringing writing life back into me again, so once again,**

 ** _Thank you_** **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 =Mate?=_

Carlos' POV

"Hey pup." Ben greeted as he entered our bedroom, "Hii." I replied lazily with a smile, it's been about a week since the whole Octopus King fight and everyone's seemed to heal up.

It has also been quite a boring week. I mean in the first two days it was hard to move around with so much pain, but afterwards, things seemed to be back to normal.

Normal as in no more magic bolts flying around and stuff.

Part of me wanted to keep battling, another part wanted to just study, then spend time with Ben. "You seem happy." He pointed out as he climbed onto the bed, I maneuvered to his back and gave him a quick shoulder massage, feeling his muscles relax.

I know how tired he's been lately with the whole King Meeting thing, I insisted on going with him, but he always declines saying 'It's better for you to stay here.' Or 'I'll be really boring.'

I really don't mind though, least' I get more time with him. "Sorry for not being around lately." He said as he laid down on my lap, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine Ben, the kingdom is more important. Plus, I've also been busy with studying lately." I lied, a frown grew on his face. "You know that's not true, Carlos." He said, leaning upwards then pulling me into a snuggling position.

"You're much, _much_ more important to me." He said with a smile filled with so much adoration, if this was around my first week of being with him, I'd be crying. Instead, I smiled back and added, "You can't abandon the kingdom for _me_." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

That's how the rest of the day went by, and honestly, I couldn't have asked for anything else. I miss spending alone time with him like this.

 **-That Night…-**

As soon as I turn off the light on the nightstand, Ben pulled me onto his chest and clung onto me tight. "G'night." He whispered with a smile.

With a chuckle and a similar smile, "G'night to you too." I whisper back to him.

 **-The Next Day…-**

I managed to wake up earlier than Ben today so I quickly got up and showered, then picked out decent clothes. "Well you're up early." He said as he yawned and stretched. "I'm going to that meeting with you today." I said with a big grin, "You can't say no either because one, I have nothing to do, two, I've already showered and dressed for it." I added with the same grin.

He let out a sigh, "Fiinneee. Don't complain to me if it's boring." He said with a big smile before quickly placing a kiss on my forehead, "I'm gonna go shower." He said before walking away.

Knocks came from the door while he was showering, "Wait." I yelled before rushing towards the door. "You're well dressed." Doug commented once I open the door. "Oh uh, yeah. What's up?" I asked as he glanced at the empty bed behind me.

"I was wondering if you and Ben wanna come with us today and test out the new equipment? Since it's Saturday and stuff and we finally get some time off." He explained with a small smile, an apologetic smile grew on my face, "So sorry Doug, Ben has a meeting today. Again. I'm coming with him this time, I wanna see what they discuss about today." I apologized.

He nodded with an understanding smile, "Alright, tell Ben I said hi." He said with a smile before I nodded then closed the door with a smile as well. "Who was that?" Ben asked in a deep whisper voice, causing me to squeal in fright as I turn around, seeing him in his naked and slightly wet glory.

"B-B-Ben!" I stuttered, scowling at him. A smirk grew on his face as he attacked my lips, I Kissed back with just as much passion and heat. "B-Ben, n-not n-now." I stuttered, placing both hands on his firm chests, "W-We've a m-meeting…" I added, hopefully I'll be able to get him out of his heated state.

As much as I'd love to have him make love to me right now, it would make us late for the meeting, which could bring Ben's name down. "I love you so much." He said with a big smile as he placed a kiss on my forehead, "You're just perfect, Carlos." He continued, I was a bit surprised it actually worked.

"I'm not perfect." I said, looking into his beautiful brown eyes with a sad sigh. "But you are." He added, giving me a chaste kiss before walking away with a small smile. "I just wanted to say we've like 5 minutes left anyways." He added with a wink, walking towards his wardrobe and pulling out clothes that matched mine.

"What?!" I yelled in disbelief as he put on his clothes, "Yep." He added with a mischievous grin. "Oh we're not gonna be late." I said with a big frown, swooping Ben up into my arms, effectively startling him, then shifting to my Yellow Werewolf form. "What-" Before he could say anything, I took off with no warning, warping through the wall and running as fast as I possibly could to the castle.

"Carlos!" He yelled as I made an abrupt stop in-front of the giant castle doors, "Halt!" The guards yelled in defense as I stopped. "Don't attack!" Ben quickly yelled as I put him down, morphing back to my previous state.

"We're not gonna be late to anything, _especially_ a meeting." I said with a scowl, scolding him. He let out a chuckle, "I guess." He said before entering then led me to the meeting room.

"I was afraid you'd be absent today." King Beast said with a sigh, looking at Ben with disbelief. "Why are you here, honey?" Queen Belle asked curiously as I stood next to Ben, looking around the room. The rest of the seats were filled with the current Kings, like King Charming, King Aladdin and so.

"C'mon pup." Ben said with a warm smile as he took my hand and led me to our seat.

"Alright so Kings, and children-" Ben glared at his father who seemed to ignore him, "-we've gathered yet again today to discuss about the attack that's been going on recently." I lifted a brow at Ben, who shrugged at me.

"Is this what you guys have been discussing for god knows how long?" I asked, looking at Ben in curiosity. He nodded before turning his head towards the table, which now had a 3D hologram on it. "Alright so the red marks are the previous attack routes, the yellow ones are what happened last night." King Beast continued as he drew the paths on the hologram, the rest of the kings studied the holo-map intently.

"Is it me or is it forming a pattern?" Ben whispered, pointing at the recent and old routes.

I nodded, studying while the others discussed.

A few of the older attack routes were messy, but I could see how it was used to cover up the four main ones. "They're headed towards the school?" I asked Ben, pointing at the 3 previous attacks and the one recent attack. "Look, they're split up and all headed for the school. The rest of them are just there to cover it up."

Ben nodded, staring at the holo-map. "You're right!" He exclaimed with a big smile, giving me a full on kiss after earning everyone's attention. "Dad, they're headed for the school. Look, these ones are just cover ups-" He pointed towards the old routes, "While these four ones are the ones headed _for_ the school." He continued with a big proud grin, "Carlos discovered it." He said, pulling me close and smiling proudly.

"You're very right there." King Beast stated, we came up with a plan for countering the attackers. Honestly, nobody told us what we were up against.

 **-That Night…-**

"Alright guys, get ready." I told the rest of the team through mind link. We split up into a few groups around the school, there were quite a few possibilities for the location of the next attack, so we couldn't just pick _one_ place to guard.

Out of the dark-blue, howls came from multiple places, "They're coming." King Beast warned us through our small communication devices, immediately Ben and I prepared ourselves for a fight, with the glowing golden sword in his hand.

Creatures began emerging from behind the trees of the forest in-front of us, "A-Are those werewolves?!" Ben exclaimed in disbelief as werewolves emerged from behind the trees.

They weren't your regular white, grey nor black werewolves, no. The ones coming from behind the trees were either red, crimson red, yellow as in dark-gold yellow or blue as in midnight ocean blue.

"Uh pup…" Ben said cautiously, "They kinda look like you when you're in your wolf form." He pointed out, holding my hand a bit more tightly. "Doesn't really matter though." I shrugged it off, I knew I'm not the only one whose like this.

"Really?" Ben asked in slight disbelief, I smiled slightly and gave him a quick peck, "Hell, even if they're my 'real' family, I probably wouldn't care." I said, putting air-quotes on the word 'real'.

 **-Approximately 20 seconds later…-**

"Well that was easy." I commented with a shrug, taking down the last of the wolves. "Except for that one." Ben pointed at one of the wolves hiding behind a tree, who growled once our attentions were on him. "Are you gonna come out or what?" I asked, both arms on my waist.

Out of the dark-blue, said wolf let out a loud howl, eyes straight up at the moon, which wasn't a full moon by the way. "What the hell?" Ben asked out loud when suddenly, the wolves from the other groups appeared in-front of us.

"There's more?!" I exclaimed in disbelief, scanning the area. Seems like the one we just took down is only ¼ of the original pack.

"Finally we've found him!" One of the wolves emerged, only he had white fur. Snow white.

"My mate." He declared with a smirk, causing my jaw to drop onto the ground and Ben to let out an insane growl. "Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief, this white-furred werewolf is my mate?

"Finally I've found you after searching for so long, why are you in this pathetic form, love?" The snowy wolf continued. I heard Ben let out another growl, then saw his grip tighten on his sword. "Uh, I don't know who the hell you are, but you are _not_ my mate. In fact, I've already found my mate." I explained, holding Ben's hand.

"But _we're_ destined to be together!" He exclaimed in fury, "Not you and that pathetic c-" I didn't even let him finish, I conjured a substitute hand and just slapped him, earning gasps from the others, "Call him pathetic again and I'll bury you myself." I growled, not even sure where all this anger is coming from.

"If you _were_ my mate, you would've found me 17 years ago. Or at least earlier than _this_." I stated with a big frown. "If I have to knock some senses into you, then so be it." He said before disappearing, "I'll deal with this." I told Ben, who nodded with a warm smile. "Knock some senses into him will ya? You're mine." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile, "I will." I said before spotting the wolf whose name I've yet to learn using my Invisible Eye.

I managed to stop him before he could get close to Ben, "This is between you and me." I warned, sending both of us further away from Ben using teleportation. I morphed to my wolf form, I expected to morph into one of the three colors, but what I got was a tri-colored fur. The rest of my body was light gold, my paws were flames red, my stomach and the outside of my eyes were sea blue, each color mixing well with the other.

I couldn't land a hit on snowy, but he couldn't land a hit on me either. We were on par with strength and speed. As for magic, he wasn't able to use magic, but he was able to dodge mine. Somehow.

A pillar of flame I conjured finally hit him, a relieved smile grew on my face once I realize that I _can_ land a hit on him. "When will you understand, darling?" The cocky wolf asked with a smirk, "My fur is made of anti-magic essence." He paused for a bit before looking behind me, "Now I'll give you two options. One, come with me and be my mate, in addition, be the alpha of our pack, or Two, I'll take you by force and kill your 'boyfriend' at the same time." He said, pointing towards Ben, who at the moment was having trouble against the rest of the wolves.

I watched as one of the wolves clawed on his skin, ripping his clothes and causing blood to trickle out. It looked like it was painful enough to leave a permanent mark, based on his expression.

Adrenaline _immediately_ filled my blood, and let me tell you, there was already a lot before. I watched as Ben clutched over in pain, dropping the golden sword in his hand. I felt my left eye twitch along with my fist as blind rage took over.

My vision slowly became red as my body acted on its own, both of my fists glowing a crimson red color. The wolf close to Ben began floating, once they were high enough, loud bone crushing noises were heard.

I had twisted their body hard enough to break their bones.

That thought flew out my window as I began on a mad dash towards Ben, who was still recovering from the earlier blow. The wolves who tried to stop me died right there on the spot, either their bones twisted or their heads just got cut off by some invisible force.

I returned to my original self once I was next to Ben, holding his hand and immediately placing a kiss on him. His body began glowing a light blue color and I realized the wound healed, but it left a mark. Or rather, 5 marks.

"You worried me there." I said with a small smile, tears forming in my face. "I would've survived it anyways." Ben smiled warmly before kissing my forehead, everyone else became quiet. "Let's continue, yeah?" Ben asked as I picked up his sword, handing it to him with a smile.

This time, it was his turn to make the first move, and boy was I surprised by it.

I watched as thousands of pitch black magic swords conjured out of thin air around us before flying towards the wolves. Said swords landed on quite a lot of them, but instead of cutting their limbs off or causing bleeding, the swords warped them into non-existence.

"Well… At least there's less blood." I said with a small shrug, I could see the snowy wolf was furious. "He is _my_ mate!" The wolf growled, immediately Ben started levitating and dropped his sword.

He was being chocked through telekinesis, I was wrong about the snow wolf not being able to use magic. I'm not letting him hurt Ben again, so in the blink of an eye, I was behind said werewolf.

With both palms on his back, I growled, "Nobody hurts any of my friends." Causing his eyes to blow wide and he dropped Ben onto the grass, an orb of ice formed behind him which entered his body, a few seconds later, his limbs all turned into ice.

"I would kill you, but these wolves need their leaders. Leave. Now." I warned, then I spotted something glowing in his left hand. I honestly had no idea how the hell I missed that earlier, but I knew full well what that was.

I took the gem from him, "I'll be taking this." I said.

"But you are my mate!" The wolf exclaimed furiously. "Well sorry your highness, but I've already found _my_ mate. I'm your mate but you're not mine." I said with a frown, teleporting next to Ben again. I watched as the snowy wolf frowned sadly as the blue-furred wolves moved next to him and began melting the ice with their magic.

I also watched as the rest of the wolves nodded at him, then slowly retreating into the forest until they were all gone, except for snow-wolf.

He moved next to me, but I could tell he had no ill intention this time. "I guess I've been beaten by you." He frowned sadly, "You would've made a great addition to the pack, Carlos." The wolf continued, shaking his head.

Ben smiled, "You should stop by some time, surely we could form an alliance with whatever pack you're ruling." He said, earning a jaw-drop from me and a surprised look from the wolf. The wolf smiled afterwards, and I have to say, it was quite beautiful. "I see why you've chosen him over me, forgive me for my rash actions. I was too excited to see my mate…" he trailed off, I had a hard time believing this is the same living creature that attacked us just a few minutes ago.

"I suppose I should introduce myself before leaving." He said with that same smile. "I am Evnett Zender, alpha of the Full Moon pack." He said, extending a hand which Ben shook. I carefully observed him, even though his aura told me he had no ill intention, I was still wary. If you're good at using magic, you could easily disguise your aura.

"I'm sorry about this, alpha. I'm not your true mate. You'll find it him one day, I'm sure about that." I said in a gentle voice and a smile, seeing his eye twinkle the same way Ben's would afterwards. Another smile grew on his face, "I shall be leaving. We'll discuss about an alliance soon, once I find my _true_ mate." The wolf continued before running into the forest and disappearing.

"Well that was a huge turn of events." Ben pointed out with a sigh once everyone was gone and somehow the area was clean of corpses. He took off his shirt afterwards, revealing his glorious body now adorned with 5 claw scars.

"How do I look?" He asked, running his fingers down the scars. "I think you look sexier." I said with a teasing lip-lick. He chuckled before picking up his sword, which returned to its charm-state.

"Hey Fairy Godmother." I contacted the Fairy Godmother through mind-linking, "How did it go?" She asked in a worried tone. "Take a guess." I said with a small smile, teleporting the new gem to wherever she currently was.

"Oh, well, congratulations then. I guess everything went perfect." She said, obviously happy. "Ben and I will be out here for a bit longer." I simply told her before cutting the link and looking at Ben, who sat on the grassy ground and stared at the starry sky.

"We should go back to the enchanted lake sometime." He commented after snuggling me. I nodded, it _has_ been quite some time since we visited that place.

We continued talking and spending some alone time under the stars for about 35 more minutes until I saw Ben stifle a yawn. "We should go back." I said with a sigh, I really didn't want this moment to end. "Can't we stay?" Ben asked, his small frown hinted disappointment.

"I saw that yawn, so nope." I shook my head with a small grin, teleporting both of us back to Ben's room. "I guess we should go to sleep now." Ben yawned after saying that, I nodded.

"G'night love." He said with a smile evident in his voice, "G'night to you too, love." I replied. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but it took a bit longer for me.

I couldn't help but think, was I really Evnett's mate? Or at least was I _supposed_ to be?

Honestly, it doesn't matter anymore. Ben's mine and I'm his, and that's final. I am wondering though, will he propose to me any time soon?

Actually, never mind that. It's far too soon for that.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 =Proposal=_

Ben's POV

Today's the day.

I'm proposing to Carlos, and this time, I'm not gonna fuck up, because I'll be next to him all day long.

"Morning love." I said in a happy tone as Carlos stretched, "Morning. Why're you up early? It's Saturday." He said in his sleepy voice as he yawned.

"I've an entire day planned for us," I said with a wide grin, a smile grew on his face afterwards. "Alright let me shower first." He said, climbing off the bed and walking towards the shower.

"Alright so what's on the agenda today?" Carlos asked as we stood outside of the school, inhaling the morning air.

"Well, I've things planned for the whole day, and at the end, we're attending a ball at the castle." I replied with a wide excited grin. "Oh? A ball? I didn't know there was gonna be a ball later?" My fucking perfect pup asked curiously, his eyes hinting curiosity.

"You won't have to worry about a thing pup, because today will be the _best day ever_!" I exclaimed joyfully, my happiness meter is off the roof today. "Um… Okay? I guess. Let's go then." Carlos said happily and I took him to the first place we're gonna visit today.

"The Arendelle Mountains have been opened so I thought we should go skiing today." I stated as we drove towards the location using my motorbike, Carlos nodded with a smile, "I've never went skiing before." He said, tightening his grip around my waist. Part of me wanted his hand to go lower, but there's always another time for _that_.

Right now, I have to focus on making sure today's the greatest day for Carlos. And the greatest date.

"Prince Ben, what an honor to have you here!" One of the receptionists asked, then led us over to one of the rooms of the skiing resort. "Go ahead and pick out whatever jacket you'd like." She continued, smiling brightly.

"You go ahead first, love." I said with a small smile, giving Carlos a forehead kiss as he nodded with a slight blush.

Once we were fully equipped, the same receptionist led us towards a small training area. "You can train here if you're not too familiar with skiing. The Beginner's and Intermediate's skiing area is past the blue gate while the professional's skiing area is past the red gate. Hope you have fun skiing here!" She continued before leaving us to our devices.

"Alright love, shall we start?" I asked, smiling at Carlos, who frowned slightly. "I don't know a single thing about skiing." He sighed afterwards. A huge grin formed on my face, "Well then I'll be your teacher." I said, taking his hand and leading him towards one of the empty areas.

"You knew I couldn't ski, didn't you?" He asked curiously with a glare, I shrugged with a big grin.

 **-2 hours later…-**

"Well that was fun, but it's time we proceed to the next thing on today's to-do list." I said with a big grin. Once Carlos was done disposing his used equipments, I grabbed his wrist and made a dash towards my motorbike. "Whoa, slow down!" Carlos exclaimed mid-way. I shook my head and jumped onto my motorbike and sped off to the next place.

"Crystalline Beach?" Carlos asked curiously once the beach came into our sight, "Yep." I said, we're 3 minutes away from what I wanted to show him.

"Wow…" He gasped with a big smile, his eyes filled with pure awe. The angle of the sun, along with the magical aqua life of this beach made the entire sea look like it's made of thousands of gems, sparkling beautifully as the sun reflects its light on it.

"This was _so_ worth breaking the speed limit." I said with a small smile, snuggling Carlos. After about 10 minutes, the sight disappeared and was replaced by the usual beautiful ocean view, Carlos chuckled afterwards.

"Where do you find these places?" He asked with a smile, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well, our next activity is surfing." I said with a small grin, I also happen to know how to surf. Carlos quickly shook his head, "Sorry babe but… I'm petrified of surfing. You can ask me to hold a surfboard, but if you want me to ride it, I'd run." He apologized with a small frown, I frowned as well.

"I'll definitely watch you though." He said with a smile, giving me a quick peck. I nodded. ' _Well, it's better than having him run away…'_ I thought to myself.

I stripped off my shirt, throwing it over to Carlos' way, making sure to flex afterwards. "Like what you're seeing?" I asked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, I get to see it every day and night." He replied, folding my shirt and jacket.

Once I finished doing the warm-ups and had a surfboard in my hand, I took off.

Carlos' POV

"Whoo! You go Ben!" I cheered as loud as I possibly could with a big smile as I watched him take on the waves as if they were nothing. He and about 3 other surfers were there, surfing together like professionals. Meanwhile there's the ol' non-athletic me standing here with his clothes in my hand. I don't really mind though, I always figured I'd be the 'wife' figure in a relationship.

Once they were back on the sand, Ben threw his surfboard to the side and made a mad dash towards me with a big happy grin.

"B-" Before I could finish, he smashed his lips onto mine as we both topple onto the sand, his wet body collided with my clothed one, soaking my clothes. Thankfully he managed to use his elbows to support his own weight, otherwise our face would be in pain right now.

"You're crazy." I chuckled once he pulled away, not even caring there were peoples watching. I mean everyone already knows we're together.

"For you, love." He said with a small smile, putting something in my hand. I found out it was actually a heart-shaped gem-seashell, except it was cracked into two. "One for me, another for you." He said with a small smile, I nodded.

The gem-seashells and creatures here are practically worthless, they look good, but they rot just like any other organic things, so selling them is just pointless.

"I'll get this fortified later." I said with a small smile, putting the seashells into my jacket pocket. Fortifying them means applying a time-stopping spell onto said item, it doesn't work on _everything_ , but hopefully it'll work on this.

Ben's POV

"Sorry about your clothes though." I said with a small apologetic smile. Carlos shrugged, "We I could just take it off and let it dry while we spend some more time here, unless you wanna move on to the next thing you've planned?" Carlos suggested with a curious look. I shook my head with a smile, "We've time to spend here." I stated.

We took off our clothes, except Carlos. He had to teleport home to get a pair of trunks, _'There's no way I'm wearing only my briefs.'_ He told me.

After we hung our clothes on a tree –so that nobody steals them, we began our walk around the beach. It was nice walking under the sun, holding hand and sharing kisses in-between, not caring about crap for once.

"We're graduating in 6 months pup." I said with a small sigh, I honestly don't want to graduate. I don't know what would happen after this whole thing. If you say it's too soon for me to propose, you gotta remember Snow White was 14 when the whole thing happened to her. Jasmine was 15 and Mulan was 16, meanwhile both Carlos and I are 17.

What I'm scared of after graduation isn't having to part ways with my friends –albeit that's bad, it's that there's a huge chance Carlos might leave me. He might have things to do for his own, or he might decide we need a break…

The possibilities are endless.

"What're you planning on doing after graduating, Ben?" Carlos asked as we continued our walk. "I don't know honestly, my dad wants me to take the throne when I'm ready, and frankly, I'd like to continue my education in engineering for a few more years. Maybe then I'll take the throne." I answered unconfidently with a shrug.

"As for me… Well…" He trailed off, I waited for his answer anxiously, my fear growing more and more every second. "I guess all I wanna do is stick by your side." He answered and I was completely thrown off guard by it.

I had to fight the smile from growing on my face, even though I'm really happy he wants that, I don't want to look like a selfish fucker. "Seriously? You're not planning anything else?" I asked with a tilted head.

All he responded with was a shrug. "I mean, we could attend AuraU together, I'll major in Engineering and you could take programming or something, we could share a dorm! Just the two of us." I suggested with a big grin, that sounds way better than having him do nothing.

He chuckled, "I guess that would be nice." He answered and a huge grin formed on my face, again.

Once we were done with the beach, we took off to our next stop. Everything else afterwards was just a blur, but I did remember where we went.

After the beach, we went to a theme park. Carlos commented on how it would make an 'average person' dizzy with all this transition, from cold, to hot, to normal. I made sure Carlos was having the time of his life, even when he insisted that we should go to the next stop.

By the time we got to our fourth stop, it was 1 PM already and we hadn't even had lunch. We had a little bit of food in the theme park, but that wasn't enough.

I made sure to treat Carlos to a fancy restaurant, while also teasing him non-stop. After that, we went to get a little bit of treat from a nearby stall, nothing huge though, just a bunch of sweet stuff. So far, the quest of making Carlos smile non-stop was a huge success.

"Alright babe, you ready?" I remember telling Carlos as he shut his eyes while I drove towards the next spot. He nodded with a small smile, "Open your eyes." I told him with a smirk.

"The cinema?" He asked curiously as he got off my motorbike, I nodded with a grin.

We weren't just gonna watch any random movie, in fact, I picked out the scariest one there is. It's a good reason to have him in my arms while we watch the movie.

Our last stop before the ball was actually a cliff near the enchanted lake, in fact, it was just _behind_ it. I think I'm the only one who knows about this cliff, it's very well hidden by a bunch of trees and bushes. I took my soon-to-be husband there cuz' watching the sunset from said cliff was just… Out of this world.

It was like watching an aurora, except it's 7 colors instead of the usual 3 colors. The aurora is only visible from the cliff though, kingdoms near it won't be able to see it for some reason.

"You ready for the ball tonight, pup?" I asked with a small smile as I rummaged through my closet, looking for the perfect suit to match Carlos'. He nodded with a shy smile, "As long as it's with you, then I'm ready." He replied shyly.

I had to fight back the grin that threatened to appear, don't wanna ruin things since I've come so far. I know that he'll start questioning once he sees my grin, one question leads to the other plus my uncontrollably honest mouth, bam the surprise gets ruined.

 **-1 hour later…-**

"Do we really have to do this?" Carlos whined as we walk up the stairs. "Sorry love, but since I'm practically the next king and you're my boyfriend, we'll have to do this every single ball." I apologized with a small smile. He tightened his grip around my arm as his white and blue hair swayed in the air.

"You know, we could just escape this ball right now and go do our own stuff." I suggested as we continued walking up the stairs, nearing the entrance. He shook his head with a sigh, "I'd love that, but, you said so yourself, you're the next king so you can't really just ditch things now." He said with a small frown.

I smiled, god I wish he knew how perfect he was. I remind him _every damn day_ , but he just refuses to listen.

 _'Nobody's perfect…' 'There's always someone better than me…'_

Yes, that's true, but in my eyes he's just perfect. Like a flawless diamond.

"Ready?" I asked as we approach the giant wooden doors. Carlos nodded as we pushed the door open together, "Announcing the arrival of Prince Benjamin and his boyfriend, Carlos." The guy who I managed to forget his name every damn time announced, immediately the music stopped and all attention turned towards us.

Carlos' face burned red, but at least it's not as red as it was the first time we attended a ball together. You could compare his face to an apple and the apple would lose!

We walked down the stairs with our hands linked, halfway through the music started playing as peoples smiled at us. I led Carlos towards the group of young leaders, I have to talk to them first every damn time, otherwise they'd think I'm a snob. The last thing I want is to have one of the future kings of the other kingdoms hate me.

"Good Evening ladies and lads." I greeted with Carlos' hand in mine. "Chocolate!" he whispered to himself, thankfully I managed to grab him before he ran. "Ready to run already? Surely we're not _that_ boring." One of the princes said with a smirk.

"Sorry, my pup here has a _serious_ chocolate addiction." I apologized with mock anger, only to have Carlos stick his tongue out slightly at me.

It's honestly hard to believe sometimes that this Carlos is the same one that could kill peoples if he's angered beyond boiling point, like yesterday.

"Congratulations on defeating those werewolves yesterday, Prince Ben. Surely it wasn't all that hard for you." Another one of the leaders said with a smirk, giving me a toast (The glass, not the bread) I nodded, "Couldn't have done it without my pup though. Actually, we weren't the only ones there at the time." I said with a small smile.

We continued talking to them for a few more minutes until I excused ourselves and led Carlos to a nearby corner.

"Really? You almost made a mad dash for the chocolate fountain." I scolded him while pinning him onto the wall. "Hey, I almost couldn't resist it. Almost." He replied with a small frown, I smirked at him as I lowered my mouth to his left ear, "Well then, let's see if you could resist _me_." I said in a low, husky voice.

"B-B-Ben, n-n-not here!" He squeaked out, pushing my chest gently. I chuckled, "Wasn't gonna." I replied, seeing his face turn into anger. Before he could speak, I grabbed his wrist and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

"This isn't over." He warned as we began dancing.

Halfway through the dance, the music changed. Everyone else stopped dancing and formed a circle around us. Well, Mal, Doug, Jay and the rest helped of course, since they knew what I wanted to do.

"W-What's happening?" Carlos asked nervously as Xander began singing, _Marry Me_ *.

"Now it's just the two of us, let's show everyone how much of a power couple we could be." I said with a smirk, earning a small nod from him, "Sounds good." He said with a smile as we began our formal dance, though this time there were only two peoples in the dance circle.

Carlos and me.

Only after the song finished and the instrumentals continued did I get down on my knees, "Carlos, I know this might be a bit sudden," I started, seeing his eyes widen and the others look at me nervously.

Jay nodded and flashed me a thumbs up accompanied by a smirk.

"We've been dating for almost a year now, and again, I know this might be too soon, but part of this ball was for me to propose to you." I said, taking out a dark gold box from my pocket, one that I had Mal shrink so that Carlos won't see it and the box would return to normal once I touch it.

"I'm not the best at speeches, but I hope this'll do," I started with a nervous breath,

" _A lot_ of things have happened since we first met. You and your friends being the first VKs to be here, you became my friend, the whole Enchanted Lake incident… I thought things couldn't get any crazier. Until we discovered _that_. It seems somehow more forces are trying to take over the world… separate us. I didn't really realize it until recently, so before things could possibly get _any crazier,_ I'd like to ask you for something, pup." I paused for a while to take a breath, and another.

"I know, I'm not really the best boyfriend one could ask for. Always busy with politics, athletics, everything. But I have tried, and I'll continue, to shower you with _as much love and attention as I possibly could_." I paused once again, this time, for a different reason.

I opened the box and looked straight into Carlos' eyes with a hopeful smile, "So before shit could get worse, I'd like to ask you Carlos De Vil, could I have the honor of becoming your husband? Your life-long partner, and stick by your side until Death do us part?" I ended my horrible speech there, seeing Carlos' chest rise and fall as he stared at the ring.

"Yes. Hell yes!" He yelled in joy, happiness filled every inch of me as I fumbled to get the ring out and gently slip it into Carlos' finger, standing up, chucking the box aside and pulling him into a deep, long and passionate kiss, euphoria and the feeling of his lips on mine drowning out the sounds of peoples cheering and clapping.

 **-That Night…-**

Once we got home, making love was just at the top of our list. I made sure the door was locked.

This time, it felt different. I felt _way more love_ than usual, which in turn made me feel somewhat more pleasured.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, noticing he was staring at his beautiful ring once I finished cleaning up. "I can't believe this is all real." He said with a smile filled with adoration, it almost knocked air out of my lungs.

I am ridiculously in love with him.

"Well you better believe it, you're my fiancé now." I said with a grin, climbing onto the bed and pulling the cover over us. "Now, it's time to sleep." I said, placing a kiss just below the new hickey –well, by that I mean the one I left on his neck because I left _a lot_ , and whispering "G'night my pup." With a smile.

Carlos blushed then chuckled, "G'night, future husband." He replied.

* * *

 ***Marry Me by Jason Derulo, btw.**


	13. ANOTHER Apology

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the serious lack of updates, the exams have just ended (middle of first semester exam) and there's a week long holiday next week, but unfortunately for me I have a camping thing going on next week.**

 **I honestly don't know when the next update will be, so all I can say for now is I'm sorry!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Short A/N: Probably should've mentioned this earlier but for the sake of *this story* I made the VKs and AKs (The main ones) all have the same age.**

 _Chapter 12 =Dreamland=_

Carlos's POV

"Morning love." I greeted my fiancé once he woke up, a huge lazy grin plastered on his face. "Can't believe I'm your fiancé now." I breathed out with a smile, it honestly feels like a huge dream.

Two days ago, I thought there's no way he'd propose any time soon. I didn't even think we'd get this far! Then bam, the next day, he proposes to me in a way I'd never forget.

Once we finished showering and stuff, we made our way towards the cafeteria.

Halfway there though, I couldn't help but hear a few peoples –girls to be specific, whisper among themselves, ' _I can't believe Ben proposed to that garbage._ ' _'I know right? I thought Ben would've broken up with him by now.'_

Ben spotted my frown, he responded with a shake of his head. "Don't mind those fools, they're jealous of me." He said with a small smile, I lifted my brow. "I'm the fiancé of possibly the most amazing man on Earth." He stated with a huge proud smile. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, I guess I shouldn't really care much.

Hell, I never cared before, so why should I care now?

I still feel a bit weird about last night, I was a bit childish and shy. Thank God Ben managed to stop me from making a mad dash towards that chocolate fountain.

"I can't believe my little brother is getting married before I do!" Jay exclaimed with a huge proud grin, I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Yeah, who would've thought?" Evie added, once again I rolled my eyes. "Where'd Ben waltz off to?" Mal asked, looking around.

I pointed towards the food area, he told me he'd get breakfast for both of us. I'm surprised nobody noticed I was limping _slightly_ , I let Ben go ham last night. I mean it was good, wait no, it was _amazing_ , but now my bottom's sore as hell.

"You were awesome last night, Xander." I complimented with a smile as Xander walked towards us, behind him was a blond guy who I've seen around school, never really talked to. He was the same age as us, just a little bit shorter than me, body type similar to Ben.

What? I can't help myself from scanning guys now and then. Well, that was before I dated Ben. Now all I scan is my hot piece of beast prince meat.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile before a blush spread over his face. "I've someone I'd like to introduce, actually." He said in a nervous tone as the blond kid moved to his side, looking down. "This is Samson…" he trailed off, looking at me for some reason.

"My boyfriend." He finished, his face burning red, along with Samson's. "I didn't know you were bisexual?" Jay asked with a tilted head, I glared at him.

"I didn't either… Until last night." He admitted with a shy smile, looking at Samson as their hands linked. "What happened?" Jay asked curiously, earning a slap to the back of his head from Lonnie.

"Well uh… Someone bumped into me, I lost balance and landed on top of Samson and uh… Kissed him." Xander explained, Samson's face turning into an even deeper shade of red.

"Well then Samson, welcome to the group." Mal said with a smirk before introducing us to him. "Doug, Audrey and Jane will arrive in a few minutes." She continued, at the same time, I felt two arms on my shoulder and an animal-like growl behind me, causing me to shriek in fear and jump, my knees hitting the table.

Ben chuckled as he sat next to me, I sent him a glare. "Just because you're my fiancé now, doesn't mean I'm not gonna hit you." I warned him in anger. Well, mock anger. I actually didn't mind that.

"Sorry, you're just adorable when you're startled." Ben said with a small smile, Evie leaned forward, "So when's the wedding?" she asked curiously.

"Oh uh… 2 days after graduation. Which is 6 months away." I answered, earning a nod from the blue-haired student.

Once I introduced Samson to him and the others arrived, we spent a few more minutes with each other before class began and Ben and I had to be separated. I didn't really mind much, though Ben looked like he was about to start some sort of dramatic debate about why we shouldn't be separated.

 _Thank the heavens it didn't actually happen._

Ben's POV

I woke up feeling happier than ever, though I was expecting Carlos to greet me since usually during school days, he'd be the one to wake up first.

After 10 minutes of waiting, I decided to open my eyes. Turns out my little pup was still asleep, so I chuckled. I decided to shower first, I wanted to get him breakfast this time.

While walking to the hall, I couldn't help but overhear some girls whispering about me proposing to Carlos, mostly about negative stuff. I didn't give a care though, he's my future husband and anyone who stands in our way…

Well, let's just say they'll end up in a bad shape.

"Evil Thoughts big guy." Mal suddenly piped up, popping up behind me, Evie next to her. "Hey." I greeted with a small smile, "Hi." They both greeted in unison. "Where's your fiancé? I thought you guys would be glued by now." Mal joked, earning an eye-roll from her best friend.

"Still asleep, I figured I'd get breakfast for him." I said with a small smile, they nodded at the same time. "Aaah, I hope one day I'll get a boyfriend like you." Evie said in a dreamy tone, this time, I rolled my eyes.

I quickly walked towards the food court, getting breakfast for both me and Carlos. I needed to hurry before he wakes up. I didn't ditch my friends though, I walked towards their table to greet them. "Morning you guys." I said with a small smile.

"Morning. I can't believe my little bro is getting married before _me_!" Jay exclaimed in mock jealousy, earning a nudge from Lonnie who rolled her eyes. "Hey guys." Xander greeted, walking towards us with a blush while holding hands with a blond kid.

"I didn't know you were Bisexual?" Jay piped up with curiosity, earning a slap to the back of the head from Lonnie. "I didn't either… until last night." Xander said with a small smile, the kid who I think is named Samson, looked down with a red face.

"This is Samson… My boyfriend." Xander admitted shyly, chuckling afterwards. "How'd you guys-" Lonnie groaned, stopping Jay from finishing as she smacked her forehead. Jay can be really blunt sometimes.

"Well uh…" Xander trailed off and Samson took a deep breath. "Someone bumped into him, he lost balanced, landed on top of me and we uh… We kissed." Samson explained, earning chuckles from the others. "That's cute." Evie said with a smile.

"Well, I gotta go back to my room, my pup's waitin'." I said, holding up the bag containing our breakfast. "Nice meeting you Samson, welcome to the group." I said with a smile, extending a hand. "Thanks." Samson said with a nod, shaking my hand.

I made my way towards my room with a huge smile. Hopefully he'll be surprised by this.

I crept into my bedroom, making sure to be as silent as I possibly could. "Morning love." I greeted with a small smile, seeing Carlos still asleep on the bed. I grinned, silently making my way to his side. "Carlos baby, wake up." I shook him gently with a smile.

"Carlos?" I asked, shaking him slightly harder. "Carlos wake up." I said, slowly getting worried as he showed no response whatsoever. "Carlos this isn't funny, wake up!" I exclaimed worriedly with a frown. I kept shaking him and trying to wake him up, he didn't wake up though.

I called everyone over, including Xander and Samson.

"What's up? You look like you saw a ghost or something." Mal asked, taking a bite out of an apple. "Carlos won't wake up, I've been trying to wake him up for god knows how long." I said with a frown, shaking Carlos.

"I brought my mom, what's wrong?" Jane asked, barging through the door. "Jane! What did I say about barging in through the front door of other people's room!" Fairy Godmother scolded her daughter, for a second there I pondered if that was actually a thing Jane does a lot.

"Wait, there's something wrong in this room." Fairy Grandmother said, looking around the room in suspicion. "Carlos isn't waking up, I've been trying to wake him up since this morning." I said in a worried tone, still shaking him.

"He's under the Sandman's control…" She said with a huge frown, immediately I turned towards her. "I thought the Sandman was a good guy?" I asked in curiosity. I thought he's the one in charge of sweet dreams?

"Not anymore." She stated and stopped there, not telling us as to why he turned evil.

"For now, you kids go and attend your classes. I'll try to find a way to wake him up." She assured us, I had no choice but to go. Thankfully I shared every class with at least _one_ of my friends, they were able to keep me focused on class. Now and then, I'd pray that Carlos is okay in whatever dream he's trapped in.

Carlos' POV

The rest of the day went by smoothly, until Lunch time. That's when I had wished that I never woke up today.

As soon as I walk into the cafeteria, my life crumbled to pieces. Some of the students looked at me, snickering. Some whispered among themselves.

Some looked at me with sympathy.

I had no idea why they were looking at me this way, until the usual table I hang with my friends came into view. Just like that, my heart smashed.

There I saw Ben, snuggling some red haired girl I've never seen. What's worse is they kept sharing kisses, my friends, including the VKs, just smirked and looked at the couple. I spotted the ring Ben used to propose to me on said girl's hand, when I inspected mine, there was the exact same ring.

Has he been lying to me all this time? Or was yesterday a huge prank planned by my friends?

Either way, I couldn't stay.

I ran out through the main door, only to bump into Jay. "Whoah bro, what's up? You look-" Before he could finish, I pushed him away forcefully. "Well never mind grumpy. Let's go to our table, we've something to-" He said, only to be interrupted again.

"I've already seen it. I can't fucking believe you peoples." I growled, glaring daggers at him. He put his hands up as defense, "It was just a joke, chill. Ben came up with a little prank for you a few months ago." He said with a frown.

"This was a prank?!" I said angrily, pointing at the ring Ben gave to me. "It was his idea, not mine!" He exclaimed in defense, furrowing his brows. I thought everyone had changed after coming here, but nope. They're no better than villains, the worst kinds.

And if they're willing to show just how bad they can be… Even in a land filled with magic and good, then I'll show worse.

I shut my eyes, removing the ring from my finger. "Well then, go ahead and give this damned ring to Ben." I said, opening my eyes to reveal my now crimson red and glowing eyes. I knew that whenever I get into a whole new level of fury, my eyes change into this. "W-What's up with your eyes?" Jay asked nervously.

I used my magic to levitate the ring and forcefully drill it into Jay's palm, I watched as said jock, who used to be my best friend, screamed in pain as blood came flowing out. Once the ring was drilled deep enough, I stopped with a satisfied smirk.

So this is how it feels to be evil? To let out all my anger and watch peoples suffer?

It felt good.

"Y-You're a monster! A fucking monster!" Jay yelled in anger, I shook my head. It felt good, but I'd never do it again. I've seen peoples suffer way too much, hell, I've suffered as well back on the isle. "You peoples made me into a monster." I replied, turning around and walking. I didn't know where the hell I was walking to, I just wanted peace and quietness before I get sent back to the isle for what I did.

There's no way they'd just let that pass. I mean I had a ring _drilled_ into the poor guy's palm! Not to mention a lot of blood came out.

Xander's POV

"What do we do Fairy Godmother?" I asked worriedly, Samson gripping my hand tightly. Turns out, anyone who could use magic can't touch someone under the Sandman's magic. Now everyone's asleep, and by everyone, I meant the VKs, Ben, Doug and the others.

"You two can't use magic, right?" She asked, looking at us curiously. We shook our head, "I mean my dad could, but I can't. I've tried many times." Samson admitted, earning a nod from said woman. "I'll need you two to enter his dream and wake him up, something tells me he's having a nightmare." She said.

"Together?" Samson asked shyly, looking at me with a small smile. I smiled back, "Definitely." I said, placing a kiss on his forehead. Just a few days ago I thought I was 100% straight, now I've my hand linked with another man's.

We linked our hands with Carlos' and immediately we were hit with a huge wave of magic, falling straight into sleep.

We woke up in a pitch black area, facing each other and lying on the floor. "Samson, wake up." I said, gently shaking him. A few shakes later, he was awake. "W-Where are we?" He asked nervously, looking around. I looked around, everything was pitch black, except I could see myself and Samson clearly.

"I don't know where, but I'm here. Don't worry." I said with a small smile, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. Now that I think of it, we haven't kissed yet, not on the lips anyways. He blushed, accompanied by a shy smile.

We kept walking in a straight line in the pitch black room –assuming it was a room, not even knowing where we were going.

Out of the blue, I bumped into some hard. "Ow!" I exclaimed in pain, rubbing my forehead as Samson ran his hand along the invisible wall. "There's a stud here," He stated, "Wait, never mind. It's some sort of knob." He continued as he turned the pitch black, almost invisible knob.

As soon as he turned it, white rune-like lines began growing outwards from the knob and eventually the wall 'crumbled', revealing another room. The walls and floor was similar in color. The only difference here was that we weren't the only ones in the vicinity.

There were floating bubbles everywhere, each of them containing the VKs and AKs, sound asleep. "So _this_ is where they we go when we're asleep!" I exclaimed in mock awe, earning an arm nudge from Samson. "Who dares barge into my dimension." An otherworldly, strangely female-like, voice echoed. We spun around and saw a glowing female figure, her clothes and hair was yellow, sand-shaded yellow. Her skin was pale, too pale. Her eyes pitch black, matching the walls.

I assume there's walls in this place.

"Begone." The otherworldly entity stated, her voice hinting anger. Glowing eyes appeared in the dark. Not sure if they were just floating eyes or if there's actually a body there, but I knew we had to run because they were moving towards us.

"Run!" I yelled, making a beeline towards nowhere. "Look, there's Carlos!" Samson pointed towards a red bubble relatively close to the ground. As soon as he did, it began to float upwards, slowly. Samson grabbed my wrist tight and made a beeline towards said bubble, both of us managed to enter it just in time before it flew too high.

All I remembered was bright light before everything became dark again.

Carlos' POV

All day long I sat in the garden outside the school, bawling my eyes out. Peoples were looking for me, yelling my name out in anger. I can't believe things just flipped in a single day.

It feels like this is all a dream! Everything was fine up till' this _one_ day. I let out a sigh, maybe this was meant to happen. A lesson for me, not to trust peoples so easily. Not even your closest friends.

"Carlos!" I heard two familiar voices yell in unison. The difference between them yelling and the others yelling is that they're actually worried, nervous even. It was easy to sense through their voice. But then again, it's easy to disguise your voice.

"Dammit, we need to find him and wake him up." Samson cursed. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them at all today. What did they mean by 'wake him up'? I'm not asleep… Am I?

Xander's POV

"What happened here anyways? Looks like everyone's angry at him." I asked, looking around as Samson held my hand. "Something must've happened here… Or this dream is meant to make him suffer?" Samson suggested as he, too, looked around curiously. We've been walking around the whole damn school for a whole day now, looking for the blue-white haired male.

We finally gave up after 2 more hours of searching. It's freaking 9 PM now and we still haven't found said man yet. "I wonder how much time has passed in the real world?" Samson asked curiously, I slouch my shoulders as I let out a tired huff.

"We've gone everywhere…" I sighed, looking up at the starry sky. "We haven't went into the forest…" The blond bloke sitting next to me said in a nervous voice, pointing at somewhere. I turned my head to where he's pointing.

I let out a sigh before standing up, turning and stretching my body while letting out a yawn.

I turned to my right and looked right at the forest he pointed at, but not before catching the curious little peek he had on the area where my shirt lifted up slightly while I stretched.

' _The things I'd do you to, love_.' I thought, immediately I shook those thoughts away. I don't want our first 'time' to be in a dream, hell no.

Speaking of first time, I remembered how we first came together. It was freaking crazy, but that day ended just like this. Just the two of us, surrounded by nature and under the stars.

"Alright love, let's go and look for Carlos in that forest." I said with a small smile, extending my hand. Samson wore an expression of hesitance as he looked at my hand. "In the dark?" He asked with a small frown. "No choice, if we ask for a flashlight, there's a huge chance they might ask why. Lying will just make things more complicated right now, especially in this unpredictable world." I explained, earning a small nod from him.

"Don't worry-" I said before picking him up in a piggyback style, "I'll carry you, so if anything wants to hurt you, they'll have to face _me_." I heard the blond bloke behind me chuckle warmly, saying "I remember you saying that on our first date." He said with an adoring smile, I couldn't help but chuckle too.

And so we walked into the forest with him behind me –well, technically _on_ me. "Carlos!" We continued calling his name, "Xander! Samson!" His voice called out. We looked around frantically for said male, soon enough his face appeared as he ran towards us with tears in his eyes.

Samson jumped off of me as Carlos hugged both of us tightly, "What is going on?!" He cried, his voice filled with complete confusion. "Shh, it's alright. We'll explain, just calm down." I hugged back, rubbing his back while Samson looked at him worriedly.

While Carlos slowly calmed down, we explained everything to him from top to bottom.

"So this is all just a dream?" A tearful Carlos asked with hope lacing his voice, I nodded with a small smile. "Now how the hell do we wake you up?" I asked, looking around. I mean we're in Carlos' dream, but at the same time in our own. It's like a dream-ception.

No scratch that, it's _definitely_ a dream-ception

All I remembered hearing was peoples screaming and guns being shot before blacking out.

Samson's POV

We were discussing about how the hell we're supposed to wake up, until the residents of this nightmare began searching for Carlos in the forest. Before I could warn them, guns were fired. The first one down was Xander, then it was Carlos.

I couldn't react either since I was shot afterwards, thinking this was the end. Then I realized I was dreaming.

Everything went pitch black for a few seconds, then I felt a small thud as if I just landed softly. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were back in the pitch black room again, with the same gigantic female looming over us. Well, by us, I meant them.

And by them, I meant Carlos and Xander. Somehow I was separated, instead of being in the same bubble, I was on the other side of the room. How? I've no idea.

Suddenly, Carlos' red bubble popped, creating a huge noise and gaining the attention of said giant woman. The two were still unconscious as the landed on the pitch black floor.

I watched as said woman hovered towards them, her hand reaching out ready to grab them off of the floor. I couldn't let that happen, and so I yelled "Hey you!" as loud as I possibly could.

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning around slowly. "Yeah you!" I continued, feeling panic slowly creep in. I didn't really think this through honestly, unlike Carlos, I've no magic power. And unlike Xander, I'm nowhere near athletic!

"Come and get _me_ if you can!" I continued taunting her, hoping to buy enough time for the other two to wake up. As she began floating towards me with a ticked off expression, I began running the other way.

She chased me for what felt like an eternity, "Come on, wake up you two!" I said under my breath. I'm surprised I've managed to outrun her for this long!

Honestly, I don't know how long it was, but it felt like hours.

I stopped for a quick break, panting madly. "Enough of this." Her horrifyingly demonic voice echoed, she brought her palms together and created small light orbs. "Crap." I cursed as said orbs flew towards me with the same speed as a bullet.

Thank goodness they weren't homing orbs.

Xander's POV

The floor beneath me felt cold and hard as I woke up, still feeling a bit dizzy. That dream was insane though… At least we woke Carlos up. "Help meee!" I heard a familiar voice boom from somewhere, I quickly looked around and saw Sam dodging what looks like light bullets from that giant woman.

"Carlos! Carlos wake up dammit! You're the only one here with powers!" I yelled, shaking said male furiously. Eventually his eyes opened and he leaned upwards, looking around curiously. "Where the hell are we?" He asked, mouth opening in shock once he saw the giant glowing woman chasing Samson.

"Is that…?" He asked, staring at said woman. "I honestly don't know, but please go save Samson. Seriously, you're the only one with powers here." I asked with a huge frown, earning a nod from him.

"Don't. Touch. My. Friends!" Carlos yelled in pure anger, transforming into a wolf with burning red fur. I watched in pure awe as humongous spheres after spheres of flames blasted out of his palm and hit the giant glowing woman in many places.

Samson ran towards me with tears running down his cheeks. I caught him and hugged him tight in my arms, "We're alright Samson, we're okay. Carlos is awake now." I cooed the poor panting and scared boy. Neither of us expected any of _this_ to happen.

Both of us watched helplessly, and uselessly, as Carlos fought the giant ethereal creature on his own. One second there was a huge black cloud, _almost_ as black as our surroundings, flying on top of the woman. Then suddenly, Carlos yelled "Cover your ears!" before an sort of glass orb surrounded us.

We managed to cover our ears just in time, but even that couldn't stop the deafening thunder noises that came in waves. Sparks of yellow lightning flew left and right, up and down, and basically everywhere.

The monster was affected, but not enough. It was also obvious Carlos was running out of energy. "W-We have to find a way out of here-!" I panicked, seeing Samson nod with exhaustion. He saved my life back then when he distracted the giant woman, I've to find a way to repay him one day.

"Crap!" Carlos yelled in fear as he returned to his average human form, signaling he was _completely_ out of energy. I hadn't even realized that we've been fighting for _that_ long.

The giant female monster turned her gaze upon us.

Simply by raising her palm, the protective orb around us had shattered. I began panicking, this _can't_ be the end… I've so much more I want to do with Samson!

Not to mention with Ben, Carlos, Mal, Jay… All of my new friends!

I watched as a ball of crimson red orb formed on her palm, "NO!" Carlos yelled, his face changed to that of a terrorized one as the monster charged up.

This is it, once we die here, we die in real life.

I couldn't save Carlos, I couldn't save Samson…

"I love you so much, Xander…" I heard Samson's weak voice whisper. I tilted his head upwards and saw tears running down his slightly red cheeks, a small smile curling up on his face. He's perfect in _so many ways_ …

I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips,

 _One final kiss._

 **WooOOooOO, suspense. xD**

 **Anyways, I'm** ** _sooo sorry_** **it took** ** _this_** **long to update, seriously. My schedule has been insanely tight, I can't guarantee the next chapter will be posted within the next week, but I can guarantee that it's coming though!**

 **I've been a bit focused on my other book, Jamieson H. Potter. (Would be nice if you could check that out too! :D) But I promise the next chapter** ** _will_** **be posted much earlier than this one did!**


End file.
